Haunted
by cheergirlejami
Summary: What happens to the lives of EJ, Samantha and Lucas when the DNA test results prove EJ is the father of Sami's twins? Kate is hiding a terrible secret,The DiMera's argue and the fallout causes EJ to do something drastic to get Sami's attention.
1. Chapter 1

_**Haunted**_

_**Prologue:**_

The events of the past several weeks in Salem had been quite a blow to the ego of EJ Wells. While he was not a man to cower in the shadows and admit defeat; his confidence was sorely shaken when Sami had married Lucas.

Sighing, he looked out at the sea, hoping to find some small shred of hope as he gazed at the horizon. The sun was setting in the distance creating a myriad of colors against the darkening waters. Usually going out on his boat was calming, giving him a place to regroup and think, although this evening there was nothing calm in his soul.

The news he had found out today was something he could not ignore, nor did he want to even if Samantha was in denial. Today he had found out he was going to be the father of not one, but two children. The Dimera's and Brady's would forever be entwined.

Now all he had to do was convince Samantha that her destiny was with him, not Lucas Roberts…

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 1**_

No, it couldn't be true. Still a mere twenty-four hours later, Sami was in a state of disbelief. She could hear the doctor's words over and over in her head telling her the results of her amniocentesis. She looked at the paper once again, the results hadn't changed one bit from the last time she had went over the figures. Nor were they going to change the next hundred times she reviewed it.

She could barely remember leaving the hospital, tears in her eyes. How ironic was it to have her mother by her side this pregnancy, having her to lean on when most times Marlena had failed her daughter. For once, Sami had been the voice of reason, not her mother, and that perplexed her greatly.

This time Sami would not lie about test results. If anything life had proven to her was that the truth always came out and usually she was the one shunned for her actions. Now it seemed she would be shunned again, only this time it would be for the truth, not a lie.

Karma just wouldn't give her a break. Then when the thought hit, it made her chuckle weakly, taking her mind back to a time and a conversation the previous summer, when she had debated karma with EJ. She firmly believing in karma, while he chose to believe that each person charted their own fate.

Well what would fate hold for her now? Her husband Lucas was not taking the news well at all. Then what could she expect when she was carrying another man's children? How would she ever be able to accept the fact that EJ was going to be a part of her life whether she wanted him to be or not?

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Good thing there was no one at home yet, Lucas thought as he kicked the door shut to their apartment viciously with his foot. Sami had taken Will to the airport and would return home shortly. Will was going to visit Austin and Carrie in California, even though he wasn't so sure their son needed to go. Sami had insisted that Will just needed a change of scenery with all the things going on in Salem this summer; and for once Will had opted not to go to summer camp, wanting to see California with his uncle and aunt instead.

Surveying their apartment, he was at a loss. Roman kept insisting that for Sami's safety from the Dimera's that they both should move into a safe house. Sami was adamant, she did not want to leave their home, but Roman was sure if they stayed, Tony's henchmen would come after Sami.

The mere thought of Sami bearing EJ's children made him sick. How was this possible? How was he going to handle the fact that he was not the father of Sami's twins? Before Sami had taken the test, he was so sure EJ wasn't going to be the father, now EJ would be tied to them always.

"_You know only one of us can save Samantha and it's not you!" _

EJ's taunt replayed over in Lucas' mind for what seemed like the millionth time after Lucas had found EJ bent over Sami in the alley trying to resuscitate her after she had been abducted and submitted to carbon monoxide poisoning. EJ made him feel inferior and it wasn't right. Not right at all.

Knowing Sami was having EJ's babies was too much to bear. Ever since he had heard the news, the desire to take a drink was growing stronger with each passing minute. He knew better than to look in the cabinets for any alcohol, Sami had made sure there was no alcohol in their home. Then again, since no one was there and Sami would be gone for a few hours, there was always the bar downtown.

Sami being the mother of the Dimera heirs ensured that Sami would never be free of EJ Wells and now neither would he…

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The booze had never tasted better Lucas thought as he downed another scotch and water; that was until the bartender at the _Cheatin' Heart_ cut him off. Who did that clown think he was? He was Lucas Roberts, and by god he wanted another drink. Well there were other places to drink in this town and he'd go to them when he wanted a drink if this bum wouldn't let him have another drink.

Bleary eyed he stared at his watch; it was way later than he thought it was so he thought he better go on home. He wobbled out of the bar, and got into his car. After several misguided attempts, he was able to get the keys into the ignition to start the car and drove off into the night.

Sami paced the floor of their apartment wondering where in the world Lucas could be, it was already past midnight and she hadn't been able to get him on his cell phone. After repeatedly leaving messages, each passing one growing more urgent than the one she had left before, she'd still had no answer.

Oh god, could he be hurt? Could the Dimera's had gotten to him after all? Maybe she needed to call her father. Then she heard a noise in the hallway. She rushed to the door, hoping it was Lucas.

For EJ it had been an extremely long day at Mythic, especially after dealing with the wretched SEC again. Damn Lucas Roberts for trying to sic them on his company. Needless to say after days of non-stop interrogation, they had found nothing illegal going on with his company. It looked like everything would be all right, although they told him they still weren't done with the internal audit just yet.

Thank goodness he no longer had to deal with Lucas at work. The only reason he had hired him in the first place was to be able to keep tabs on Samantha more closely and so that she wouldn't have to go without just because she had chosen a bungling fool for a fiancé and now husband. Lord knew how long it would be before the idiot found another job in this town. Guess he'd have to pull a few strings to see if he could inadvertently secure a job for the dolt, knowing the poor chaps resume was severely tarnished.

Loosing his tie, he stepped out the elevator, making his way to his apartment, he was so tired, he stumbled across a potted plant that someone must have left in the hallway, cursing he righted himself and headed onward until he heard her voice.

"Lucas, is that you?"

"No, it's me," EJ answered, knowing he'd see disappointment in her eyes before he even looked her way. When their eyes connected, he was correct in his assumption.

"Sorry, I was hoping it was Lucas," came her reply.

"Aren't you always?" EJ asked before he could stop himself, then felt regret when he saw how worried Sami looked. "Forgive me, is something wrong?"

"It's just that it is getting late and Lucas isn't at home, and I have no clue as to where he is," she rambled on, wringing her hands and looking toward the elevator as if somehow she could speak her wishes for Lucas to materialize in front of them.

Knowing it was against his better judgment, he hesitantly reach out and placed his hand on her arm, hoping to alleviate her worry. Nor more expecting her to shrug off the gesture, but when she didn't flinch, instead gave him a weak smile for his efforts, he was somewhat comforted. Maybe they'd be able to talk about the babies, something he had wanted to do since he had found out the news, but hadn't been able to find her alone before this moment.

"How about we try to find out about where Lucas is and then maybe we can talk of other things too?" EJ inquired, thanking the fates for the opportunity to speak with Samantha when they had so much to discuss.

"Like hell you will," Lucas bellowed, staggering towards them both as he almost fell down.

"Lucas, what have you been doing?" Sami questioned, her eyes not wanting to believe that her husband had been drinking, but her sense of smell already gave her the answer.

"What are you doing out here with him?" Lucas glared, grabbing Sami by the arm and dragging her away from where she and EJ had stood talking in the hallway.

"Lucas, there is no need to manhandle her," EJ said, trying to keep the anger out of his tone, but judging from Lucas' appearance he doubted he would be able to figure out if EJ was upset with him or not.

"Sami, get in the apartment now," Lucas ordered her, not letting go of her arm.

EJ was about to say something else to deter Lucas when he saw Sami shake her head for him not to say anything else. He saw the pleading in her eyes and let them go inside even though everything in his gut was telling him not to let her go with him.

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Lucas, how could you do this?" Sami asked in disbelief over seeing her husband drunk for the first time in years. It anguished her to see all those months of sobriety for Lucas, washed away with one careless drink he had downed after another.

Lucas was mad, mad at the world, and nothing angered him more than seeing Sami talking with EJ. Just thinking of all EJ had and would have now that he was the father of Sami's babies pissed him off to no end.

"Why wouldn't I do this?" Lucas spat back, pointing to the slight bulge in her stomach. "Really Sami, how much do you expect me to take?"

"Lucas, you said everything would be all right, that we could make everything work despite…"

"Despite you having the Dimera bastards? What a wonderful surprise, we get not one of the devil's spawn, but two of them! Did you honestly think I'd be jumping for joy knowing that my wife is having another man's children?"

Sami swiped at the tears on her face, took a deep breath and turned away from Lucas. She knew there would be no chance for a rational conversation as long as he was drunk.

"Don't you dare walk away from me; I'm not done talking with you!" Lucas grabbed Sami's arm again, this time a bit more forcibly than he had done out in the hallway.

Sami winced as his fingers dug into her arm. "Lucas quit, you're hurting me!"

"Not as bad as you've hurt me," Lucas stated releasing the hold on her arm and walking off, slamming the bedroom door loudly as he left her to stand alone in the living room of their apartment.

For once, Sami hoped he would fall asleep because there was no chance in hell that she was going into that bedroom with him, not after all the horrid things he had just said to her while he was drunk. Her arm hurt, but not as bad as her heart hearing the ugly things coming out of her husband's mouth concerning her unborn children.

Now she was thankful Will had left for the summer, her son didn't need to be subjected to this type of behavior. She would miss not having Will around, but she didn't want Will to see the anger and to know his father was drinking again.

She only prayed this was a one time thing and that maybe they could get past this, she would forgive Lucas. She had forgiven him for worse than this, and now her wedding vows resounded in her mind.

Sami sighed as she readied herself to sleep on the couch; she was married to Lucas for better or worse. She just hated that worse was coming far faster than she had ever expected.

No matter how tired he was, EJ could not fall asleep; one would have to have been deaf not to hear the argument going on from across the hall. The walls weren't as thick as they seemed for he could clearly hear Lucas ranting although he couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. It took all he had not to bust into Sami's apartment and take her away from that cretin. He hated Lucas and to see him grab Sami and yell at her was gnawing at him.

What was he going to do? He needed to talk to her. Evidently, things must have calmed down because he could no longer hear raised voices. Why did Lucas have to scream and order Sami around all the time? He couldn't understand the attraction Sami saw in him. She could do so much better.

Then he looked up at the ceiling in the darkness of his bedroom and felt more alone than he had in a very long time because no matter how much an ass Lucas was to Sami no doubt she would prefer that lout's company to his any day.

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 5**_

When morning came Sami was tired. She'd had a sleepless night on the couch, her mind replaying all the cruel things Lucas had said to her about the babies. She instinctively placed a hand over her abdomen. No matter what Lucas thought, she loved these babies growing inside her and felt a fierce protectiveness for them.

She was in the process of getting up when she heard a knock at the door. Throwing the blanket to the back of the couch, she went to the door, wondering who would be on the other side.

"Sami, it's your dad," Roman announced as he continued knocking on the door.

Sami opened the door and greeted her father, "Hi Dad."

"Are you okay?" Roman asked as he took in her appearance, her eyes still puffy from crying most of the night.

"I'm fine," Sami assured him and stepped back to let him enter the apartment.

Roman surveyed the room, noticing the pillows and covers on the couch. He cast a questioning look at Sami. "What's this?"

"Nothing, I was just having a hard time going to sleep and came out here so that Lucas could rest," Sami lied with ease to her father, she didn't want him to start asking questions she didn't have answers to this early in the morning. Then she felt a dread come over her as Lucas came out of the bedroom, looking worse than she did at the moment.

Roman looked back and forth between Sami and Lucas, his suspicions being raised over how they both looked.

Lucas scowled, his head feeling like it would split open and now here was Roman. He couldn't remember much of last night, but had Sami called her dad to come over?

"Is there something we can do for you Roman?" Lucas asked, doing his best not to grab his head despite the pounding attack that was going on inside him.

"Well I was just coming over to see if I could try to talk some sense into Sami about going into the safe house that we had discussed a few days ago."

"No!" Sami said with vehemence. After witnessing Lucas' behavior the previous evening the last thing she wanted to do was be locked up away in some safe house with him. She wouldn't do it, no matter what the Dimera's tried to pull.

"Sami, it's for your own good," Roman said in a condescending tone. "Those damn Dimera's are out for blood. They are determined to get to you."

"Your dad is right," Lucas chimed in, if being in the safe house kept Sami away from EJ then he was all for it. He vaguely remembered Sami talking to EJ in the hallway when he had arrived home and his anger returned. He was not going to let EJ have a chance to get near her.

"I won't do it," Sami crossed her arms in front of her, refusing to let them bully her into making a decision that she most definitely didn't want to do.

"Sami did you hurt yourself?" Roman asked, noticing the bruise on her arm.

Sami rubbed her arm and covered the bruise with her hand, "I just hit my arm on the kitchen counter when I was cleaning up. I was being clumsy. It's nothing."

"Okay, well try to be more careful," Roman said as he tried to look into her eyes, but Sami was averting his gaze.

"I will," Sami said, not removing her hand. She wanted to go to the bathroom to look and see her arm, but that would have to wait until her father left. She hoped he would leave soon.

"Just think about going to the safe house," Roman urged as he looked at his watch.

"I don't want to go," Sami repeated.

"We'll let you know what we decide," Lucas said as started to usher Roman to the door. "I'll call you later."

"See you both later," Roman stepped out into the hallway, sensing uneasiness in Sami, but not wanting to confront her about it. He left them to go to work, his mind shifting focus to the workload he had today. He'd do his best to get Sami to see reason, his daughter needed to be protected from the Dimera's.

"I don't know why you are so dead set against going to a safe house," Lucas started on her as soon as Roman was out of earshot.

"I'm not going," Sami huffed, going over to the couch to retrieve her pillows.

"You'll go if I say you're going," Lucas stated with an air of authority over Sami.

"Lucas, I'm telling you right now that I'm not going," Sami walked to Will's bedroom to put back the pillows on his bed since she had taken them to use last night.

Lucas followed her into Will's room. "You're my wife and you'll do what I say."

Sami snorted in derision and pushed past him, "Get over yourself, if you want to go so badly, go yourself."

"Can't go without seeing EJ?"

"No, you are such an ass," Sami began until she saw the look in Lucas' eyes and she backed off.

"Oh go ahead and dog me," Lucas raised his arm and waved it in the air. "I know you want to run over and see EJ since he is such a prince to you and all."

"Leave EJ out of this," Sami raised her voice, "just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm going to go running to EJ."

"What have you got to be mad about?"

"Let me see, you coming home drunk, yelling at me, saying horrid things about the babies, grabbing my arm and twisting it." Sami began to list things off one by one to Lucas.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you whine," Lucas stomped off to the shower. "I've got more important things to do today."

"Like what?"

"Go find a job, with two babies on the way, somebody has to be working," Lucas slammed the door to the bathroom leaving Sami standing alone in the room. After hearing the doctor tell her that EJ was the father to the twins, he hadn't looked or spoken to her kindly. She knew he was upset, but they were going to have to deal with this matter or things were just going to go downhill even more than they already were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted**

**Chapter 6**

Kate had dealt with Mr. Patterson and Ms. Medlin of the SEC for most of the past three weeks, supplying them both with various general ledger books, going over countless journal entries and pulling invoices, purchase orders, paid voucher receipts along with directing them to the correct account receivable files. It has been grueling and intensive work trying to placate the auditors.

She was exhausted going over figures and answering non-stop questions. She could kill EJ for saddling her with the task of making sure the auditors had everything they needed at their disposal. If she hadn't been petrified of losing this job, she would have told EJ to go straight to hell. She wasn't some flunky, she was an executive of the company.

The truth was, she had grown accustomed to the high lifestyle her wealth had afforded her and there was no way she was going back to start at the bottom of some company having to claw her way up again. It was too hard. If only she still had Victor's love, she wouldn't be worrying about money in the first place. Well there was no use in hoping Victor would come back to her. Even with Nicole out of the picture, his interest in her had been nil.

Mythic had been a perfect fit for her, at least until Lucas had decided to alert the SEC of discrepancies in the books. She was so furious with her son, she couldn't see straight. The son that she had lavished far more love and affection upon than all the rest of her children combined.

Lucas had betrayed her by going ahead and marrying that tramp Sami. She had warned him that Sami would only hurt him, but he was too foolish to listen to her arguments. She had to keep him away from Sami at all costs.

Really Lucas had left her no choice. There was no way she was going down for emblemizing the funds from Mythic. So when Lucas had told her he was alerting the authorities of corruption within the company, she'd had to do something with the money she had pilfered from the coffers of Mythic.

It had been with great regret that Kate had transferred the missing Mythic funds over to an account in Lucas' name, but one thing was for sure, this would keep him away from Sami for a very long time. She sighed knowing the auditors had started the trace to the bank account. It was only a matter of hours before they would be heading off to find Lucas.

She really hated that Lucas was going to go down for her, but she'd tried to tell him that she only wanted what was best for him. Too bad he'd chosen not to listen to his mother's advice after all.

------------------------------------------------

It was another hectic day at work for EJ, he was ready to go home and crash after having little to no sleep the night before.

His thoughts turned to Samantha, hoping she was having a better day than what she had had last night. His anger still as fresh towards Lucas after hearing him yell at her.

Gathering up his things, he turned to leave the office when his cell phone rang.

"EJ, if it is at all possible, I need for you to come to the mansion." Tony's voice held an air of mystery over the phone line.

"Is something wrong with Father?" EJ asked immediately concerned over the health of Stefano. The past few days Stefano had seemed to grow weaker every time EJ came to visit him.

"Just get over here," Tony ordered and hung up the phone, knowing that EJ would rush over to see if their father was all right. If EJ wasn't going to do something about getting the stem cells from Samantha for their father, he'd do something about it instead.

**Haunted **

**Chapter 7**

EJ arrived at the DiMera mansion in record time. Although he hated being summoned by Tony, he'd do anything to ensure his father's well being, even if that meant trying to get along with his infuriating brother.

"Glad to see you could make it," Tony snarled as soon as EJ entered the room.

"You ordered me over here, what exactly do you need now?" EJ asked irritated that Tony thought he could boss him around no matter what time of the day.

"Start acting like a DiMera for a change!"

"Oh for God's sake Tony, would you listen to yourself? You've done nothing but chant a freaking be a DiMera mantra at me for weeks. Personally I'm sick and tired of your whining complaints."

"Well I'm sick of your weak willed actions," Tony rolled his eyes in disgust. "EJ you don't have a clue, our father was dying and all you can do is moon over that tramp Sami Brady."

"I'll not have you speak about the mother of my children that way!" EJ cast a disparaging glance in Tony's direction, he had enough of Tony's name calling and he had just gotten there.

"Ah yes, the mother of your children," Tony began to walk around the room, gesturing wildly. "Children that are needed to save Father's life, but still you do nothing to help him. Why are you stalling? Father needs those stem cells to live!"

"I'll not endanger Samantha or the children," EJ replied, feeling a coldness enter his heart. Tony was not going to give up until he had the stem cells regardless of the consequences to what may happen to all those involved.

"You'll do as I say; I'm head of this family!" Tony shouted, the look in his eyes threatening toward his younger brother.

"Father is the head of this family, and I swear to you, if you lay a hand on Samantha, I will kill you myself!" EJ was not going to let Tony harm them, he'd die first.

"What is all this racket and commotion going on?" Stefano questioned, giving his two sons looks of pure disbelief. "Have I not told you both there is to be no more infighting amongst ourselves? We cannot be a house divided!"

"My thoughts exactly Father," Tony strode over to Stefano's side, standing directly behind his right side.

"Father, Tony summoned me over here, and then began to tell me that I had to sacrifice my unborn children to save you!"

Stefano turned to face Tony. "Is that true, my son? Are these allegations EJ is claiming against you the truth?"

"Father, you need those stem cells, Samantha Brady has them in those unborn bastard children."

"They are not bastards! They are my children! They are the DiMera legacy!" EJ lunged at Tony, barely missing Stefano in the process. He raised his fist to hit Tony when Stefano clasped his hand, stopping EJ from striking his brother in anger.

"Stop it now! I'll have no further attempts at fisticuffs from either of you!" Stefano warned as EJ and Tony went to separate corners of the room, both casting daggers of extreme dislike in each other's direction.

"So young Samantha has charmed you under her spell?" Stefano asked EJ, trying to dispel some of the animosity that filled the room. EJ wouldn't answer, his anger still growing toward Tony, how dare he threaten his unborn children, he'd kill him before Tony would ever be allowed to lay a finger upon Samantha.

"Cat got your tongue?" Stefano chuckled at this own joke. "You see my son; you are not the first of the DiMera's to fall under the spell of a Brady woman."

"I'm not?" EJ looked curiously at his father.

"Oh no, I was very besotted with Samantha's mother Marlena," Stefano smiled a jaded smile, he two knew of the lure of the Brady women, just as his father had known also, but that story was for another time.

"She was your queen of the night?" Tony asked, knowing his father would not reveal much to them at all, but every little dig might bring up more of their history of the vendetta against the Brady family.

"Ah yes, Marlena was most definitely my queen of the night, but alas I could not shake the hold of the pawn John Black placed upon her." Stefano sighed, thinking back to times when Marlena was the ultimate goal he was seeking in revenge against the Brady's and now for his youngest son to be ensnared by her daughter it was a pity really.

"Father, all I've tried to tell EJ is to start acting like a DiMera and go after her for god's sake. He's let her marry that imbecile Lucas Roberts…"

"I didn't let her; she chose to marry the idiot!" EJ huffed, god his hatred for Tony grew in leaps and bounds with each new idiocy that erupted from his mouth.

"And you'll keep mooning after her," Tony mocked EJ as he began to casually stroll around the room, "instead of going after her and making her see the error of her ways."

"What do you suggest I do Tony? Kidnap her? I've tried to get her away from what has to be the stupidest man alive on this earth, but yet she continues to stay with him."

"Well, I think you've answered your own question, my son. If you want your snow white queen, I suggest you take her by whatever means necessary."

"Father, surely you aren't suggesting…"

"DiMera's take what they want and it is high time you learned that," Stefano said as Tony looked to EJ expectantly, seriously doubting his brother would go that far. Then again if EJ didn't, all the better for him because he'd make sure he got those stem cells for his father. EJ might not be man enough to take what he wanted, but he sure as hell had no qualms going after what was necessary to save his father.

**Haunted **

**Chapter 8**

There was no way Lucas was going to find a job Sami concluded after witnessing her husband come home drunk again. His temper was growing steadily worse also, last evening after another argument with Lucas; he'd actually struck her in the face. Before she had even thought about it, she hit him back; stunning him by her outbreak, but at least it had stopped the fight.

Lucas just wasn't thinking straight. He had hit a rough spot and now Sami was determined to help get him back on track. He couldn't throw in the towel on their marriage, he just couldn't. She'd finally gotten married and already it was crumbling at her feet.

Sami carefully applied the makeup on her face; she could hide the bruise on her cheek, but not the torment of her heart breaking. Lucas was self destructing right in front of her and for once she couldn't reach him. Lucas had seemed to give up after finding out EJ was the father of the twins.

Well Sami had a plan. One she had constructed after the last fight between she and Lucas. She'd go to EJ and beg for him to go along with her latest scheme. The worse he could do was say no. But she hoped to god he'd say yes.

It was done now, there was no way Kate could go back and change the bank transaction records. The auditors were ready to go ahead with the information they had gathered over the past several weeks. They had called her and EJ together earlier to inform them of their findings.

Kate had to give it to herself; she'd given an academy award performance, proclaiming shock and disbelief over their findings that tied Lucas back to the embezzlement of the funds. Her tears were still fresh upon her face. Thank goodness that monkey was off her back. The DiMera's wouldn't be forgiving to her if she had been caught as the one stealing money from the company.

She couldn't read EJ; he'd taken the news with a calm stoicism that she was totally unprepared to see. Well she didn't have time to figure out his idiosyncrasies. She'd found the best possible solution to all her problems. Now she had to be there for Lucas because it was only a matter of time before the SEC went to the authorities with everything they had found.

What a day this had been. EJ hadn't been able to sleep any last night. He reran the scenario between his family over and over again in his mind. God they really were a dysfunctional family. The only family member EJ actually cared about was of course his

father, and he of all people had suggested that he take Samantha any way he found fit.

Then of course he had heard the arguing for what seemed like the hundredth time coming from Samantha's apartment. Could she really be that happy when it seemed like all she and Lucas were doing was fighting all the time? He didn't want her miserable, but even a fool could see she and Lucas was a time bomb ticking.

Of course EJ had wanted to drive him over the edge, but it appeared Lucas was doing the job very well all on his own. Now the SEC had reported that Lucas was the one who had embezzled the money that was missing from Mythic. EJ knew Lucas was a complete moron, but even he couldn't fathom Lucas threatening to turn Mythic in when he was in fact the person stealing from the company.

It just didn't add up about Lucas, but EJ didn't have time to sort out the details. Kate threw a fit, but somehow her theatrics seemed a bit off. Why he had ever decided to go into business with that woman was a question he had been asking himself more and more often lately?

He needed to decide what he was going to do about Samantha and quickly. Tony was up to something and EJ feared the worse. He had to protect Samantha, but wasn't quite sure how to keep Tony from harming her.

Trying to figure out what moves he needed to make to ensure Samantha and his unborn children's safety was his first priority. He was mulling over his prospects in his mind when his secretary announced that Samantha was here to see him.

EJ told his secretary to hold all calls, that he would be busy for the rest of the afternoon and shortly after Samantha was ushered into this office. It had been a very long time since she had been there, but whatever the circumstances EJ was glad to see her. He had wanted to speak to her about the twins ever since he had found out that he was the father, but time and time again he and Samantha had been interrupted.

His gladness in her arrival was short lived because she opened her mouth and then proceeded to spout off such lunacy that he could have swore Lucas being her husband had actually dropped her IQ points a few numbers too.

"Samantha, I know you just didn't ask me what I thought you asked me," EJ looked at Sami as if she had lost her mind.

Sami took a deep breath and was ready to state her mission once more, until EJ came up from his desk to examine her more closely. He touched her chin and turned her head slightly. Sami tried to wrench away from his touch, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Oh my god Samantha, what has he done to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sami turned her face away from EJ's close scrutiny.

"Samantha, I've always known you to be a liar when the situation arose, but I never thought you'd be a fool!"

Sami's eyes lit up with fire, "I'm neither a liar or a fool!"

"You're both if you think you can hide your bruise with makeup sweetheart. I spotted it as soon as you walked into the door. What has that bastard done to you? I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"No! You'll do nothing of the sort. EJ, please I'm begging you to help me," Sami reached over to his arm, once again hating to be at EJ's mercy, but he was the only one who could help her now.

"By letting Lucas believe he is the father of our children. Have you lost your freaking mind? There is no way in hell that I'll ever agree to this Samantha!"

"Please EJ, Lucas is lost, he just needs to think these children are his and he'll get back on track."

"You're delusional Samantha. How long has Lucas been hitting you?"

"Not half as long as you've been torturing me," Sami hissed back at EJ, causing him to step back away from her.

"Give me a few minutes Samantha," EJ had to leave the room or he was going to explode. How could she compare the two of them was beyond his sense of reasoning.

Sami walked over to the window to gaze out at the surroundings. While she hadn't believed EJ would be thrilled with her suggestion, she hadn't expected him to guess that Lucas had hit her. She was mad at herself, Lucas hadn't meant to hit her and now EJ would probably not agree to help her. She only wanted things to go well for her marriage. Couldn't EJ see that Lucas would be a better father for the children instead of him?

She was so lost in thought that she never saw EJ slip back into his office, much less comprehend the fact that he brought his handkerchief over her mouth until it was too late to say anything as the room started swirling around her and her world faded to black.

EJ carefully laid Samantha on his couch and pulled out his cell phone instructing the Mythic pilot to ready his jet. He hadn't been certain what direction he needed to take concerning Samantha, but after seeing her and hearing her preposterous suggestion to let Lucas believe he was the father of the twins, he needed to act fast.

He had no doubt that Samantha would be pissed off when she awoke, but by then he'd have her safely away from Lucas and Salem. He'd deal with the fallout later; right now he had to get her out of the building with no one spotting them as they left.

**Haunted **

**Chapter 9**

"Now are you sure the sedative you've given Samantha won't harm her or the babies?" EJ asked Heavenlee for what seemed the hundredth time as she straightened up to give her boss a once over, goodness the man was in a questioning mood ever since he had summoned her to his officer earlier in the afternoon.

"Mr. Wells, I assure you, I know exactly what to administer and how much without ever hurting a soul. Besides this is what you pay me for as Mythic's on staff nurse," Heavenlee gave EJ a reassuring smile as she packed up her bag, discarding the needle that she had used on Samantha.

"Well you'll be sure to notice the bonus I'm giving you in next week's paycheck," EJ said as Samantha mumbled something incoherently before turning over on her side on one of the couches of the Mythic jet.

"Thank you Mr. Wells, but it isn't necessary," Heavenlee gave EJ a smile that would melt a man's heart if he hadn't of been so distracted.

"You've been an angel," EJ said as he ushered Heavenlee off the plane. "Your parents named you well."

"What a charmer you are Mr. Wells," Heavenlee remarked as she turned to exit the plane.

"One more thing," EJ's request stopped her in her tracks, she turned back to face him as he continued. "Just remember this is between you and me. Samantha has a fear of flying and I knew this would relax her enough to get us to our destination."

"Have no fear Mr. Wells, your friend won't remember even flying on a plane, she'll be out of it until sometime tomorrow morning."

"Excellent, you have no idea how much I appreciate all your help," EJ smiled warmly to his employee, then added, "along with your discretion."

"Your secret is safe with me," Heavenlee winked at her boss and left the plane, all the while thinking what a lucky woman Samantha was to be going away with such a sweet man, EJ Wells was the total package, too bad he was so enamored by Samantha that he couldn't seem to even notice anyone else.

Lucas stared at the empty bottle of whiskey wondering exactly how it had become that way. Surely he hadn't drunk the entire bottle, but as he looked around the apartment there wasn't anyone else here.

Now that he thought about it, where in the hell was Sami? She should be here. Images swirled in his hazy mind of yelling and screaming between them. Then he dismissed the thoughts as he heard someone insistently knocking on the door.

"Hold your horses!" Lucas yelled after he finally managed to get up to go answer the door. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the people at the door. A man and a woman from the SEC apparently if he read their nametags correctly and a Salem police officer, not an officer he remembered at the moment.

Officer Welsh eyed the man who opened the door trying his best not to display a look of disgust for him, "Sir, are you Lucas Roberts?"

"Who in the hell else do you think would be in this apartment? Of course I'm Lucas Roberts," he answered giving them all a wave of his hand.

"Mr. Roberts, I have a warrant for your arrest," the officer said, taking his handcuffs and turning Lucas up against the wall of his apartment, securing his hands behind his back while Lucas started to struggle against him.

"What have I done?" Lucas asked, still trying to fight against the officer even after he had the handcuffs on him.

"Embezelling funds from the company you previously worked for at Mythic,"

Officer Welsh said as he tried to control Lucas from any further struggle. "Mr. Roberts, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to contact someone; you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one will be provided to you by the court. Do you understand your rights Mr. Roberts?"

"I understand you're an asshole," Lucas spat back at the officer which only caused the police officer to tighten up the restraints a bit more.

"Let's go," Officer Welsh led Lucas out while he continued to scream obscenities at the officer. The SEC officials looked at Lucas with contempt; he was only making it worse for himself.

Sami awakened, sitting upright quickly although she quickly regretted the action because it felt like her head would bust if she moved too fast. She grabbed her temple as the roaring continued, wondering what exactly had happened. She was supposed to be at EJ's office, that much she remembered for certain, but as she looked around, this most certainly was not EJ's office at Mythic.

Looking down, she saw her clothes were rumbled; it looked like she had slept in them. She was in a bed, one that was very comfortable since she must have fallen asleep upon it. How was this possible? One minute she was talking to EJ and now she was in a bedroom somewhere?

_What has EJ done now?_ Sami thought suspiciously as she looked around the room, taking in the flowing white curtains that seemed to billow in the wind. She arose carefully from the bed, the disorientation growing within her as she walked around the room. This bedroom was exquisite, the floors were hardwood with various rugs scattered about the room, and a dressing table was situated close to the windows that seemed to surround the entire room, sunlight softly pouring out from the light, airy curtains that adorned them.

There were flowers in vases in various spots of the room, beautiful blooms that filled the room with their fragrance. Sami walked around the room, her fear growing with each passing moment, especially when she walked to the French doors and opened them wide.

She shrieked in anger as she looked out upon the scenery that surrounded her. No, she wasn't in EJ's office and apparently she wasn't in Salem either. The pristine white sandy beach that she saw wasn't exactly in Salem's landscape, nor was the gentle roaring of the ocean as the waves struck the beach's surface.

Oh she was going to kill EJ, she deduced as she walked out upon the balcony of her room. The only problem was that she had to find him first.

**Haunted**

**Chapter 10**

Sami stomped her feet in anger, feeling helpless as she surveyed her surroundings. If she weren't so angry at the moment, she would almost appreciate the scenery. How long had it been since she had seen the ocean? Too long as she lifted her head up to the sun, feeling its warmth upon her face, she closed her eyes as her headache slowly disappeared. When she opened her eyes, she still had no clue as to where she could possibly be.

She spun around and returned to the bedroom, on one wall was an antique wooden wardrobe, curiosity getting the best of her; she opened it to find several outfits in it. Along with a wide selection of shoes located in the bottom of the wardrobe, Sami reached down and retrieved a pair of sandals; they were precious, also her exact shoe size. Well, she did need a decent pair of shoes if she had to walk around to find EJ. Also, the outfits were adorable. She snatched one from the hanger and threw it on the bed, disrobing her outfit from the day before and donning the outfit she chose.

Sami looked in the floor length mirror, admiring the way the sundress fit her. She wasn't showing much, really unless someone knew she was expecting, they couldn't tell at all. Then she grew irritated at herself, she shouldn't care if she looked nice or not. She was on a mission to find EJ and he better be prepared because he was about to get an earful from her.

Sami huffed a breath of irritation as she stepped out of the bedroom and walked along the hallway, in fact if she wasn't sure she'd been kidnapped by EJ, she could almost think she was in some kind of fabulous resort home. A home like you only saw on television shows that showcased the homes of the rich and famous. The décor was simple, yet elegant at the same time.

Still no EJ in sight as she made her way into the kitchen, which had a breathtaking view of the ocean as well, it seemed there were no rooms that didn't have a great view of the island. Well she guessed she could get a drink, she certainly was thirsty and after she quenched her thirst, she'd be off to find EJ.

She hadn't found him in the house, although she hadn't resorted to yelling out his name yet. He could be asleep in one of the other rooms that she hadn't explored yet, but somehow she doubted it. Most times she could tell whether he was present or not and she didn't feel that he was in the house.

She drank her orange juice, which looked as if it had been freshly squeezed when she had poured the liquid from the glass pitcher. She rolled her eyes; at least the refrigerator was stocked with a wide variety of food. She'd come back later to get her something to eat; right now she had to find that scoundrel EJ. She grabbed an apple from a basket on the kitchen counter when she spied a note that obviously was written for her.

_Darling, _

_When you awake, come to the beach._

_Love, _

_EJ_

_**Love EJ, my ass**_, Sami thought as she crumbled up the letter and threw it in the trash. Who in the hell did EJ think he was? He had no right to write her a letter that made it seem like they were on vacation together and he was just writing her a note to let him know where he was while she slept.

Sami left the veranda and felt her sandals sink in the sand; it was already warm in the day although she guessed it was still early due to the sun's position in the clear blue sky overhead. She reached down and took off her shoes, opting to tote them in the other hand that didn't hold her apple she had taken from the kitchen.

She walked quite a ways, not finding EJ for a while, but then she saw him, sitting on the beach close to the ocean, the breeze from the water causing the open shirt he had on to ripple. He couldn't see her yet, which was good because she dropped her sandals onto the beach and took the apple in her other hand and threw it as hard as she could in EJ's direction.

EJ felt something hard hit him in the head, he instantly reached up as he saw the object that had hit him fall to the ground. "Damn it!" he exclaimed as he turned around to face Sami.

"Where in the hell are we?" Sami demanded as she picked up her sandals and approached EJ, a look of complete fury written upon her face.

"My island," EJ replied, standing up none too steadily after Sami had hit him in the head with the apple. Before she thought better of it, Sami reached out to steady his balance, then when she saw he was okay, she moved away from him enough to steer clear of touching him.

"Your island," Sami snorted as she raised a disbelieving upraised brow in his direction.

"Yes, my island," EJ shrugged as if owning an island was something everyone should have at least one of in their possession.

"Oh god, please tell me this isn't the island that my parents were held captive on," Sami started to feel a panic overcome her as the visions started to fill her head of when she had thought her parents had been killed.

"No, that was Tony's island," EJ patiently explained to her as if she were a small child. EJ held his hands out, gesturing to all that was around them. "This is my island and I sure wouldn't make it look like some twisted replica of Salem. This was a gift for my twenty-first birthday from Father."

"You got an island for a birthday present?" Sami looked around, noting there was nothing else around them, and it looked like it was completely deserted with the exception of them.

"Well it was a momentous birthday," EJ said trying his best not to laugh, the girl had almost knocked him out with that throw and here they were discussing the island. He should have thought of this sooner, taking Sami away from Salem was exactly what he needed to get her to see that she didn't belong with Lucas.

"I guess so," Sami glared at him, wishing she had something else to throw at him. There he stood like he was king of the world and right now she was so upset at him that she could barely think. Then again, EJ made her feel that way lots of times.

"I'm glad to see you've awaken," EJ started to move closer to Sami only to have her back away from him.

"EJ, I don't know how or why you've brought me to your island," Sami began sarcastically emphasizing the word island, "but you better take me back to Salem now!"

"Sorry, no can do," EJ said as if Sami's request was the most absurd thing he had heard in a while.

"Well, I'll find someone who can take me back to Salem," Sami said as she looked around hoping to spy someone else besides them on the island.

"Look all you like, but you won't find another living soul. It's only the two of us here Samantha and there won't be another flight into the island for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Sami shrieked, closing the distance between them, grabbing EJ's open shirt and pulling on it, only she wasn't getting the desired effect she wanted, she only seemed to be making EJ amused, not angry at her.

"If you wanted me closer, all you had to do was ask," EJ whispered in her ear, which infuriated Sami, she didn't need EJ close to her, and she needed him far away so that she could think. She pushed him away, shaking her head.

"You're even crazier than I previously thought," Sami kicked up sand on EJ's feet, knowing it was a childish gesture, but EJ did somehow manage to bring out the worst in her personality.

"Crazy is you allowing Lucas to hit you," EJ remarked as he looked at her face, the bruise more apparent since her makeup had faded off during the flight and arrival to the island.

A red haze of fury grew over Sami, how dare EJ judge her or Lucas for that matter? "You have no right."

"I have every right," EJ said evenly. "I am the father of your children and if you don't care what kind of life you're bringing them into I sure as hell do!"

"Speaking of hell," Sami remarked her eyes narrowing into a frown, "be prepared, because you'll be wishing you were there instead of here with me before these two weeks are up!"

Then she stomped away from EJ, leaving him there on the beach with his thoughts, she'd make him pay for taking her away from Salem. She couldn't wait to see him scramble to take her back to Salem because after she was through with him, he'd gladly release her from this captivity he had imposed upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted**

**Chapter 11**

Did EJ honestly think he was going to get away with kidnapping her? He'd be lucky if someone came along to rescue him. Sami marched back into what she considered was her bedroom, she needed to make a plan, one that would make EJ pay.

Various scenarios popped into her head, oh this would be fun. She'd choose a few options. She guessed she had all the time in the world, there wasn't anywhere else she'd be able to go to today. She looked around the room, looking for a pen and some paper, smiling when she discovered some pretty stationary in a desk that occupied a space in the bedroom. She could almost get used to having a bedroom like this one, then she frowned, she wasn't supposed to be enjoying staying here and began to list ways to get back at EJ.

He'd watched her march off away from him, realizing she needed some time alone. While he hadn't expected Samantha to leap out in cartwheels over their being here, he sure didn't want to experience her wrath at being kept her against her own will.

Sometimes he wondered why he bothered with her. Samantha Brady, _he refused to call her Roberts_, was a woman who could drive a man to desperation. Really she had given him no other choice after asking him to allow her to change the DNA test results which would allow Lucas to look like he was the father of their children instead of him. Adding to the fact that he was worried over what Tony might do to her, he didn't have a vast array of options before him.

Well he could only hope that Lucas had been arrested by now. He guessed it wouldn't be long before someone realized Samantha was gone, but maybe he would be given a few days before anyone figured out he had kidnapped her.

She had gotten furious over his remark about Lucas hitting her, but if there was one thing he wasn't going to back away from was the issue of her husband's abusive treatment of her. Now that EJ had her alone, maybe she would see how serious the situation was because no matter what happened between he and Samantha he didn't want his children growing up in that type of environment.

Then he scoffed at himself, was his childhood any better? From early on, he had been trained to be a soldier for the DiMera Empire, to be one who would right the wrongs brought upon his family by the Brady's. Now he was hopelessly in love with one of the people his father had taught him to hate. Things really were messed up. He only hoped he could show Samantha the other side of him, one that she had begun to see glimpses of when he had first moved to Salem.

He looked toward where she had gone, and he began the pathway back to his house. Maybe Samantha's foul mood would be gone, then again this was Samantha, and this woman could hold a grudge much longer than was absolutely necessary.

**Haunted**

**Chapter 12**

EJ guessed he could make a brunch type meal. He was growing hungry and he had no doubt that before long Samantha would find her way back to the kitchen, especially when she caught a whiff of what he was going to prepare for her to eat.

Almost an hour later, sure enough Sami came down the stairs to the kitchen. EJ was finishing up with the final details of the meal.

"You're just in time," EJ announced as he finished setting the table in the breakfast nook.

"What makes you think I'd eat anything you prepared?"

"Besides the fact that I'm a great cook and you're not, I'd think you'd jump at the chance to eat my cooking."

"I can cook," Sami declared petulantly.

"Great, then you can cook dinner," EJ said, smiling as he pulled out the chair for Sami to sit down.

"No, I won't cook dinner," Sami glared at EJ. "Isn't there something in the kidnapping by-laws that you have to give me food? I don't see why I should have to cook when I am the kidnapee, not the kidnapper."

"Kidnapping by-laws? Where do you come up with such things? I'm merely giving you a reprieve to think things over, one that is duly needed for you, whether you can see it or not."

"A reprieve, you've got to be joking?"

"I'm completely serious Samantha; really you should be grateful that I'm saving you."

"Saving me from what EJ? No, you aren't saving me. You're terrorizing me."

"How can you possibly say I'm terrorizing you? You are not bound, gagged or handcuffed, that is unless you want to be?" EJ winked at Sami as he took a bite of his muffin.

"You are a pig!" Sami took her muffin and threw it at EJ.

"Samantha, I'm going to have to draw a line here over you throwing food, first it was the apple, now the muffin has to suffer your temper tantrums. Honestly, did your parents not teach you any table manners or has living with that ruffian totally ruined your dining etiquette?"

"I will not stay here and be insulted!" Sami pushed her chair back and arose from the table.

"No insult intended Samantha, but really after I had to lock up the fruit for fear of you using it for another projectile object."

"Arrrgh!" Sami screamed as she turned on her heel and stomped out of the kitchen leaving EJ to eat alone. EJ shook his head; god knew what a snit she'd be in now since she hadn't eaten. Well, she'd be back; he knew that much and he was definitely looking forward to getting her Irish up again.

**Haunted**

**Chapter 13**

Sami paced around in the bedroom, the circles she made in the room almost making her dizzy. EJ thought he was so funny. She had wanted to reach over the table and slap that grin off his face.

Why did she let him get her so worked up? She could see the devilment light up in his eyes as he was teasing her. He was so going to get it. She went to the desk, scribbling furiously upon her Get EJ Back list with a vengeance. After she had written at least ten more things to do to him, she felt better. It was almost like having your own psychiatrist she thought then pushed the thought away from her mind. She didn't want to think of talking to someone in her mother's profession. Hadn't she had enough of that psycho babble to last her for the rest of her life?

After what EJ had done, cracking jokes wasn't going to get him very far with her at all. She was going to kill him. His only hope would be if someone came to his rescue. Sami smiled over the thought of EJ begging to be rescued from her. It made all his smartass comments fade into the background.

EJ could hear her pacing the floors. He imagined soon she'd be throwing objects in her room. He hoped she didn't destroy it, because it had taken him such a long time to get this house built just the way he wanted it to be. The bedroom would be a perfect room for his daughter one day that is if Samantha allowed him to see his children.

He began to clean up the kitchen after he had made Samantha a plate and wrapped it up nicely in cellophane wrap. He decided to leave it outside her door, and he doubted she would appreciate the gesture, but he'd do it anyway. Somehow, he'd make her see that bringing her here to the island was a good thing, not something evil and twisted like she wanted to believe of him.

He knocked on her bedroom door, the pacing stopped which made him smile if only momentarily. "Samantha, I brought you up something to eat."

"I don't want anything," Sami said through the door refusing to open it.

"Suit yourself," EJ left knowing she would not open the door until she was good and ready to do so. He needed to get out of here, maybe he'd go for a swim. It sure didn't look like Samantha was going to talk to him anytime soon.

"I will," Sami muttered under her breath waiting for EJ to say something else, but all was silent. She bet he was waiting outside the door, but he could wait because she wasn't opening it up to him just so he could make fun of her some more.

EJ discarded his clothes on the beach, there was no need of a swimsuit, no one would see him, and he doubted Samantha would dare venture here since she was still so upset with him. Stepping into the waves he felt his disposition change, he just needed to swim and try to forget about placating Samantha, it seemed he only made things worse when he tried to reason with her.

Samantha finally opened the door after about forty-five minutes; she was starving and would just have to bear EJ's teasing if she encountered him. She almost stepped on the plate outside her door. Reaching down, she picked up the wrapped plate. A note was taped upon it.

_Samantha, _

_I thought you might be hungry. Sorry for teasing you earlier._

_EJ_

Why did he have to be so nice to her? She wanted to be mad at EJ and then he'd go and do something thoughtful for her. He really was going to drive her insane.

Taking the plate with her, she made her way to the kitchen, hoping to see EJ, but he was nowhere in sight. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water to drink. She unwrapped her plate of food and ate. She had to admit it was pretty good, but it was lonely eating by herself.

When she finished up, she put her plate in the sink, opting to wash it later. She looked around the downstairs, still no sign of EJ. She walked over to the French doors, trying not to look out to see if EJ was outside, then groaned as she opened the doors and walked out onto the beach. She peered out towards the water's edge but didn't see EJ.

Sami did happen to notice that the clothes he had worn earlier in the day were now strewn along the sand, the khaki shorts and long sleeved shirt looking as if they were carelessly tossed down, but he was no where in sight.

She scanned the vast blue ocean for any sign of him and felt a pang of fear clutch her. What if EJ had drown? How would she ever get off this island? No one knew where she was except for him and she guessed his pilot, but EJ had told her there would be no one to come to the island for the next two weeks.

"EJ!" Sami called out for him as she watched the shoreline frantically. No answer from him or any sighting of him either.

"EJ!" She raised her voice louder, her worries growing by the second when she didn't catch a glimpse of him anywhere.

Abruptly, a wave broke in the distance and EJ appeared as he gained his balance from the strong current of the water. His smile was evident even though he was very far out in the ocean waves. The sun shone upon him as he lifted his head up to feel its rays while he shook his head to shake the excess water from his hair.

Sami couldn't recall seeing such delight upon his face as what she was witnessing now. She felt relief flowing through her as she realized EJ was all right, he'd just been enjoying being caught up in the surf. She could imagine that he would be a good surfer, riding the waves and living for riding the great waves of the ocean. So lost in thought she failed to notice him walking up to the shore until he was only a few feet away from her.

It was too late to turn around when she realized he was completely naked, not a stitch of clothing upon him to be found. Of course she knew he'd taken off his shorts and shirt, but she hadn't seen the boxers she assumed he'd be wearing and now she was caught staring at him, unable to take her eyes away from his form.

She could feel herself beginning to blush from head to toe; she rushed to turn away when his voice stopped her.

"Samantha," was all he said before he reached out to touch her arm, turning her back around to face him.

**Haunted **

**Chapter 14**

Sami tried to look anywhere else but at EJ, she raised her eyes to the sky, but met EJ's eyes instead. She took a deep breath and looked downward, but shot her head back up. Finally she closed her eyes; this was just way too embarrassing for her.

"Samantha, are you okay?" EJ asked, but she still wouldn't open her eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole instead of being this close to EJ while he was stark naked.

"Are you going to stand there with your eyes closed or are you going to look at me while we're talking to one another?"

"EJ, in case you haven't noticed, you're naked," Sami said with her eyes still squeezed shut, afraid to open them.

"I know I am," EJ's voice held a hint of amusement, but he tried to keep his laughter at bay.

"Why are you naked?" Sami asked refusing to open her eyes.

"I was swimming," he answered, his laugh coming out even though he tried to keep it in.

"Most people wear swimming trunks or bathing suits," Sami rattled off, praying he'd put on his clothes.

EJ looked at her; she was adorable, her blush streaking her face while her eyes were shut so tightly that her profile looked as if she were concentrating intently upon something. He touched her chin to raise her face upwards, "If I promise to put on my clothes, will you open your eyes?"

"Yes," Sami answered thinking he'd probably think that she wanted him now because of the way she was acting.

"Okay," EJ said, letting his fingers slide down to her neck before taking them away to turn around to retrieve his clothes. He was zipping up his shorts and in the process of buttoning them when she finally opened her eyes. "Happy now?"

"You didn't put your shirt on," Sami said, picking it up and handing it over to him.

"You Americans are so prudish," EJ commented, taking the shirt from her, but making no move to put it back on.

"Well in America you don't go parading on a beach nude," Sami rolled her eyes.

"Guess what? We are not in America."

"Tell me where are we at?" Sami asked, hoping EJ would reveal their location to her.

"If I tell you, you have to stay here with me for an extra two weeks," EJ goaded her, wondering if she'd take the bait just to satisfy her insatiable curiosity.

"I'll figure it out soon enough," Sami started to turn away from him, but he caught her before she could rush off.

"I'm sure you'll try, but you won't get it out of me," EJ boasted with a surety that made Sami want to knock him down a few pegs.

She sauntered up closer to him, eyeing him with a confidence she didn't feel, but would be damned if he would know any different and placed a hand on his chest, "EJ, haven't you realized it yet that I get whatever it is that I want?"

"Darling, I think you've got us confused," EJ whispered in her ear.

"No, I don't think so," Sami reached up and brushed her lips against his, the contact almost taking her breath away, but she continued onward as if she were not affected and lightly kissed his lips, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss any further as she turned away and left him standing there on the beach watching her walk away from him.

_**Haunted  
Chapter 15**_

Sami wanted to turn around to see EJ's expression, but she kept on course, walking slowly being sure to sway her hips as she walked. She wanted him to make no mistake that she was in control even though her heart was racing a mile a minute after giving EJ the chaste kiss on the lips. 

She needed her head examined, what was she thinking giving him a kiss? Kissing the man who had kidnapped her away from her husband, her family and home. She would have added friends to the list, but she was at honest with herself about this point. She really had no close friends she could count on with the exception of EJ. 

No, she shook her head at the thought of EJ being her friend. He used to be her friend, but not anymore. She used to tell him everything, now there was no one and that made her sad. 

She went into the house, determined to get out of this melancholy mood, EJ wasn't going to get her down and out. She had to find ways to make him pay, for lots of things, but the more she thought about it the angrier she was at him for betraying their friendship. Just when she had thought she had found her best friend for life, she discovered it was all based on lies. 

Get your head out of the clouds Sami, EJ was never your friend and he never will be. DiMera's do nothing without something in return and he was only using you to get what he needed for his family. 

Sami could feel the anger return to her, rolling in on her soul, causing the dark and black emotions to erupt to the surface again. She was glad the anger was back, the anger kept EJ away from hurting her and she vowed he'd never get close enough to ever get the chance to hurt her again. 

It had taken all he had not to chase after her after she had kissed him. The urge to pull her in his arms had been tremendous, but EJ realized Samantha was playing a game with him, and he had to bide his time with her because he needed for her to see the truth and that was he loved her. 

Now he wondered if two weeks would be long enough to make her see that she belonged with him. He had a tough uphill battle ahead of him. He wanted her so badly he could taste it, but he couldn't rush her or she'd retreat so far back away from him that he might never get her trust back. 

Who was he kidding? It would take a miracle for Samantha to trust him again, but he had to do whatever it took for her to see the man he was inside even if it meant risking his heart. He needed time to think out his next move with her. He realized how grateful he was to his Father for teaching how to play chess since the pathway to Samantha's heart seemed as challenging and intricate as the moves on a chess board. 

What she needed right now was a nap; Sami decided discarding the sundress on the floor. She meandered over to the wardrobe and opened it, seeing what else was inside all the while feeling like a kid in a candy store. There were so many pretty things; she eyed a beautiful white lace negligee with a matching robe along with slippers. She found all kinds of lacy lingerie she never could afford to buy all in her size and frowned, exactly how long had EJ planned to do this to her? 

She didn't know what she was going to do. She was stuck on this island in the middle of nowhere with him all alone for at least two weeks. Maybe he was just bluffing though. Maybe he was only trying to intimidate her into believing that they were on an isolated island. Maybe he thought then she would turn to him. 

Like hell she's turn to him, she'd make him believe that she wanted him and then she'd turn him down cold. EJ was not going to get away with doing this to her. She hated feeling this way, she was not helpless, but EJ had somehow gotten his way again. Viciously she yanked one of the gowns off the padded hanger that held it, not caring whether she tore the material or not and let the silky material slink over her body. 

She had some major planning to do, but first she needed some sleep, being pregnant had its drawbacks and if she didn't lie down for at least a short amount of time she wouldn't be up on her game to destroy EJ. She pulled back the comforter on the bed and slid into the pure Egyptian cotton sheets reveling in the feel of them upon her body. 

Yes, EJ was her enemy, but thank god he had good taste, she thought as she laid her head down to take a quick nap. Tonight her quest to decimate EJ would begin and he wouldn't know what happened until it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunted**

**Chapter 16**

EJ finally came into the house finding it all quiet, too quiet for his liking as he made his way through the downstairs rooms to the staircase. He wondered where and what Samantha was up to when he saw the closed door to the bedroom he had deposited her into upon their arrival.

He stood outside the door, no noise was coming from inside and he gently opened the door, finding her fast asleep. She was angelic in her slumber, her face not creased with the constant frowns she usually bestowed upon him now. Knowing he should just back up and leave the room, but not wanting to go, he carefully sat down upon the bed. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair, loving the feel of it between his fingertips. She truly was a beauty, it was no wonder she had captured his heart so completely.

Sami turned and mumbled something in her sleep causing EJ to freeze, god knew she would pitch a fit if she found him in her bedroom, but he was spellbound and couldn't force himself to get up and leave. She turned again, and smiled in her sleep, saying something that didn't make any sense, something in her dreams that had her far away from him.

Sami sensed his presence as soon as he opened the door, but allowed EJ to think she was sleeping. She could have been an actress she thought as she turned mumbling in her supposed state of sleep. She almost stopped pretending when EJ sat down on the bed and began to run his fingers through her hair. She would give anything to see the expression on his face, but she was pretending to sleep so it wasn't possible for her to open up her eyes.

Then a devious thought came to her, why didn't she pull him into a kiss? She had done it before on the day of her non wedding to Austin. That would get EJ's goat better than anything she decided as she moaned in her sleep and suddenly pulled him down to her lips.

_She is kissing me_. EJ thought to himself as Sami opened up her mouth, teasing him to open his as her tongue slid into the recesses of his mouth. Tasting the sweetness of her was surprising; it had been so long since they had kissed one another.

Just for a few more moments, Sami told herself, relishing the feelings that EJ was invoking in her. Then she felt him run his hands up and down her arms as he leaned down to press his body close to hers, cupping her backside into his hands to get even closer.

He rocked up against her, whispering her name as he broke the kiss, to place another upon her neck, causing her to shiver in anticipation as she felt his hardness pressing against her. The feeling making her want to open up for him, but that wasn't part of the plan.

She suddenly stopped; this game was quickly spinning out of control. She opened her eyes and angrily pushed EJ away. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Next time you try to play Sleeping Beauty, maybe you should actually be asleep," EJ said wiping his mouth as he got off the bed.

"You are such a pig," Sami snarled as she pulled the sheet up against her body.

"And you my dear, are no lady," EJ commented as he leaned against the doorway.

"I hate you," Sami said hoping he'd get the hint and leave her room.

"Not as bad as you'll hate me if you try to play me again," EJ warned, his eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"I was not playing you," Sami scoffed as if she were offended. "I was asleep and you come in here trying to cop a feel."

"Please, you need to brush up on your acting skills if you want to make that act believable. Now let me say once more, if you try anything else like that you'll find out that I can be the worst vacation companion you have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"You're not my vacation companion! You're my kidnapper!" Sami raised her voice to emphasize the difference in perceptions they had over this experience.

"Dinner is at seven sharp, don't be late, dress presentably and if you even try to throw anything whether it be food, glassware or utensils in my vicinity, I will personally take you over my knee and give your bottom a spanking the likes that you soon won't be forgetting," EJ said as he left the room to go downstairs to begin preparing dinner, laughing softly under his breath as he heard Sami throw something against the wall and curse obscenities as he continued walking down the stairs.

**Haunted**

**Chapter 17**

EJ wondered if Sami would show up at seven, he had set the dining room table with fine china, a vase of flowers he'd picked earlier that grew on the island in the middle of the table, the fragrance coming from them spicy sweet and aromatic. He lit the candles upon the table, blowing on the matches to put out their tiny flame. He turned down the lights and opened the veranda doors so that the ocean breeze could filter into the room.

He was filling the wine glasses on the table, hers with sparkling cider, and his with vintage Bordeaux when she entered the room wearing a pale blue sheath, one shade lighter than the color of her eyes. Her hair was piled upon her head in a messy array of an up do almost looking as if it would fall if you tugged the slightest bit upon it.

She was a vision; there was no doubt about it as he took in her visage in the glow of the candlelight. She looked downward almost as if she didn't know what to expect, her eyes taking in the scene before her. Nice candlelit dinner, music softly playing in the background, it would almost be the perfect setting for a romantic evening, that is if she was interested in EJ, which she was not.

But she was hungry and the smells emitting from the kitchen were heavenly. Thinking better of tempting fate and EJ's threat of giving her a spanking which somehow she had no doubt that he'd do just to aggravate her, she stood quietly waiting for him to say something to her.

"You look beautiful," EJ said coming to her side of the table to pull back the chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you," she replied, as he took a seat directly across the table from her.

"You're welcome," EJ looked as if he wanted to say more to her, but didn't.

EJ looked pretty nice himself; he was wearing a dark navy blue Armani suit, light blue button up shirt and an even darker blue tie.

"You look nice too," Sami grudgingly admitted, EJ did make wearing a suit look sexy on him, "but…"

"But what?" EJ asked thinking he must have spilled something on his suit while he was providing the finishing touches on the meal.

"Well isn't this a bit much for the beach?" Sami said pointing to his outfit of choice.

"First you tell me I'm not wearing enough clothes and now you tell me I'm wearing too many," EJ rolled his eyes at Sami, a light teasing tone in his voice. He took off his jacket, placing it on the back of his chair, and then loosened his tie, letting it fall around the collar of his shirt. "That better?"

"Whatever suits you," Sami said shrugging her shoulder as if she didn't care one way or the other what EJ chose to wear, hating the reminder of finding EJ on the beach earlier today with absolutely no clothes on at all. She could feel another blush coming on her face and was glad the candlelight would not reveal it so obviously to EJ. "What did you fix?"

"Sure you want to try my cooking again?" EJ asked with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Do I have any other choice?" Sami asked trying not to look too impressed over their dinner fare.

"Guess not," EJ replied as raised his fork and took a taste.

"Oh my god, this is delicious!" Sami exclaimed taking a bite of the chicken dish that EJ had concocted, totally forgetting her stance to keep her distance from him.

"I'm glad you like it," EJ said with a smile, enjoying watching Sami eat her meal. Why did things have to be so crazy between them, they could be having the time of their lives if she would only give into her desires. He knew she wanted him, but she put up such a wall that he feared it would almost be impossible to tear it down.

They actually got through the meal with no outbursts or throwing of things, which EJ kind of wished Sami had thrown something just to put her over his knee and spank her like he had threatened to do earlier.

"That was so good," Sami said after eating the last bite from her plate.

"Thanks, I don't get the opportunity to cook as often as I like," EJ commented as he took their plates from the table and placed them in the sink to wash later, right now he wanted to talk to Sami, to try and make her see how good they could be together. She was having his children, not Lucas' so that should account for something.

He came up behind her chair, pulling it back out for her to get up from the table. Sami wasn't used to all the niceties that EJ provided for her. Why if Lucas had been there he would have been ordering her around to get his dinner cooked and he never pulled out the chair for her.

She shook her head, she shouldn't be comparing EJ and Lucas, and it was like comparing apples and oranges, they were both very different men. Lucas of course was not the gentlemanly type, but then again he also wasn't a kidnapper. The thought anew in her mind made her brow crease in a frown until EJ took her hand and led her out to the veranda.

"EJ, what are you doing?"

"Dance with me," he urged, pulling her close to him, so close that she could feel the beating of his heart when she placed her palm upon her chest.

"EJ, I don't think that this is a good idea," Sami began as her mind traveled back into time when they shared another dance with one another.

"No tango," EJ promised, "just a slow dance. Come on Samantha, there is no one around to see us; it's just you and me."

"EJ," Sami started to protest, but he already was waltzing her around the veranda under while the sun was setting upon the ocean, the colors streaking the sky in a vivid array of bright oranges and pinks.

"Shhh, just one dance," he coaxed her while she started to sway in his arms, instinctively laying her head upon his shoulder.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings _

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Sami kept her eyes closed, knowing her heart was beating erratically in her chest while she danced with EJ. It felt so good to be here with him, but she couldn't allow herself to be caught up in this romantic scenario that EJ had set up. She wanted to pull away, but she wanted to stay in his arms too. She was so conflicted over her feelings for this man.

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

EJ thought he could stay here all night, dancing with Samantha, holding her in his arms as they moved together in perfect harmony. Why couldn't she see that she belonged with him instead of Lucas?

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

He felt her pull away, tears in her eyes as they stopped moving.

"I can't do this EJ."

She put her hand to her mouth and ran off the veranda onto the beach, she didn't want him to see her cry, but if she stayed one moment longer she would have been sobbing.

He watched her run away as the last strains of the song played and hung his head downward, praying there was some way he could reach her heart before it was too late for them both.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_**If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield**_

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Sami ran until she couldn't see the beach house anymore. Now the tears came unbidden, flooding her senses to quickly that she found it hard to breath. Why did EJ do this to her? Making her feel as if she could toss away everything she had in her life to be with him. Couldn't he see that it would never work out for them? Between her family, his family, Lucas…

Why she hadn't even given Lucas more than a few passing thoughts today other than comparing him to EJ. She wondered what Lucas was doing, was he searching for her or was he off drinking again oblivious to all his surrounding besides the alcohol demon that had reared its ugly head again.

She needed to clear her head, being that close to EJ brought up dangerous feelings that she had tried unsuccessfully to shut off months ago. Unconsciously she dropped her hand to her abdomen, feeling the evident proof that no matter what EJ was going to be in her life no matter how hard she tried to push him out.

She stared into the sky wondering how in the world she was going to be able to make it here for two weeks alone with EJ. In one day he'd managed to make her start to rethink about the choices she had made and so far she had to admit that she was scared of what would happen if she kept considering the options that EJ was trying to make her see about the future.

EJ turned and went back into the house, afraid that if he pursued Samantha at the moment that he'd turn her even further against him. He wanted her as much as he needed air to breathe, so bad he could taste it, but was he hoping in vain for her to return the feelings that he knew without a doubt that he had for her in his heart.

When they danced, he could feel it, the almost involuntary softening of her heart towards him, and then before he knew it she'd turned and ran away from him, away from what he was so plainly offering up to her. Why wouldn't Samantha give him a chance to show her that they were meant to be together?

Meanwhile Lucas was still in lock up awaiting a bond hearing. So far the accommodations had been a bit rough for him. As soon as he'd been charged, he'd be escorted to the county jail for booking to be fingerprinted, to have his mug shot made and to the jail cell. All the while he ranted on; claiming that whoever had filed these charges had made a huge mistake.

Lucas had made such a ruckus that Bo was finally summoned to the jail cell to try and calm him down. Lucas raved about injustice in the system because he was certain EJ Wells was the one guilty of embezzlement, not him.

"Look man, you've got to calm down," Bo cautioned Lucas which just started Lucas' onslaught of unfair police policies once again.

"This is crap Bo and you know it!" Lucas bellowed at the top of his voice, causing some of the other cellmates in the block to scream back for him to shut up and quit whining.

"The SEC seems to think that they have a pretty tight case against you," Bo informed Lucas, "so as I've said before you need to quiet down and lay low until you go before the judge in the morning. These guys in here don't take too kindly to someone throwing hissy fits, so if you want to make it through the night without one of them trying to beat the hell out of you, I suggest you chill out."

Lucas gulped nervously as he looked around the cell block, all eyes upon him glaring with their annoyance. "Bo, can't you get me situated somewhere else?"

"Sorry, the DA is on our department like white on rice and we have to follow protocol to the letter. No special treatment for anyone that especially includes family. Speaking of which, where is Sami? I thought she'd be down here raising hell to get you out of here by now?"

"I don't know," Lucas looked down at the floor wondering where in the world Sami could be, although he knew they had fought like cats and dogs the past few days, he couldn't believe that she'd let him stay in jail.

"Well I'll try to get in touch with her and let her know what is going on," Bo said as he turned to leave Lucas.

"Bo, please tell them to hurry, I don't want to be here," Lucas said as Bo retreated from the room.

"We don't want you to be here either," came the reply from one of the cellmates who cracked his knuckles and started walking towards Lucas with a vicious smile upon his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Sami slept later than she anticipated the next morning after staying out late roaming the beach, trying to find some kind of balm for her soul. One minute she was debating the merit's of EJ, the next she was cursing his existence. Why did the man constantly invade her thoughts?

That she didn't see him again after the dance they shared was a blessing. Last night she didn't know if she could have taken having to deal with EJ once more. Her last thoughts before she had drifted off to sleep were of whether she would have succumbed to his devilish charms or would she have had the strength to stave off his obvious intentions to have her in his life.

Wrapped up in the covers on the bed with the calming breeze of the ocean drifting in her room from the French doors that led to the balcony Sami was blissfully asleep unaware that EJ watched her in the doorway.

Oh how he had wanted to go after her last night, but thankfully he used his good common sense instead of following his heart and chasing after her. Surely he'd be able to plead his case to her soon, to make her see that he was the man for her and not that pitiful excuse of a man Lucas Roberts. Just thinking of him hurting her was enough to make his blood boil.

The bruise on Sami's face was still evident, and now with the absence of makeup upon her face, it was even more noticeable. Well at least while she was here, Lucas wouldn't be able to berate her or hit her again. EJ hoped with all his heart that Sami would leave Lucas when they returned to Salem, but he knew he'd have his work cut out for him.

He shrugged, if anyone was up for the challenge it was him. He was determined that the woman before him would be his, even if he'd had to resort to extreme measures. Maybe she'd be more apt to listen to him today, but he guessed only time would tell.

Should he or should he not wake her up? A wicked smile formed on his face as he quietly entered her bedroom and carefully sat down upon the bed.

Judge Campbell reviewed the docket of cases that he was scheduled to preside over this morning, his interest piquing over the SEC's allegations that Lucas Robert's was responsible for embezzling over a million dollars from Mythic. He adjusted his glasses upon the bridge of his nose and thumbed through the report.

Very interesting material indeed, even more so due to the fact that Stefano DiMera's son ran the company that the money supposedly had been siphoned from, well he'd be sure to do his level best to see that justice was served. Chuckling under his breath, he picked up his cell phone. He bet his dear old friend Stefano would love to hear exactly what type of justice would be served up for an imbecile who tried to steal from the DiMera's.

Kate stared in the mirror as she fastened the back of her earring into her ear. She brushed her hair a few strokes for good measure and smiled at her reflection. She knew she looked good as she pressed her lips together to blot her lipstick and prepared to go see Lucas in jail.

She hated that her son had been arrested, but really he'd given her no choice. There was no way Stefano would forgive her for taking the money and then Lucas had been so determined to take EJ down. If he hadn't let his jealously over EJ's infatuation with Sami overrun him, she wouldn't have had to cover her tracks so carefully to divert the attention over to Lucas.

Well she smiled to herself, the SEC had only traced some of the money she had taken, but thankfully she had been careful not to put all her eggs in one basket. Working with Stefano all these years had taught her more than a few tricks of the trade to use to her advantage.

Now she needed to go check on her baby. She hoped lockup hadn't been too stressful on him. She shook her head, she only hoped she wouldn't run into Sami while she visited Lucas, she had no doubt that Sami would be in rare form since Lucas had been arrested.

Lucas opened one eye, the other swelled shut from the fight that had erupted in the cellblock after Bo left last night. He was sore and more than a bit frightened from his previous evening in jail. He only prayed his mother would be able to get him out today. He was pissed that Sami hadn't even came to see him, much less try to bail him out. Not that they had the money, but he knew his mother wouldn't let him down even if he couldn't count on his wife to help him.

He had tried to call Sami, but he guessed that she was still upset with him and was not answering her phone. Damn that stupid rule over one phone call because after he got her voice mail, he wasn't allowed to call again no matter how much he had complained that he hadn't actually talked to anyone.

He looked around with his one good eye and shuddered, god help him if he had to stay in this place much longer.

Roman was at the pub getting some coffee before heading to work when Bo entered the pub taking a seat right next to his brother at the bar.

"Hey little brother, how's it going?" Roman asked as Bo helped himself to some of his mother's famous brewed coffee.

"Pretty good, hey I wanted to ask you have you heard from Sami? When I was talking to Lucas yesterday he said he hadn't talked to her and I thought for sure that she would be at the jail trying to get him out on bail."

"No, I was coming back from training yesterday and didn't even have time to go check on Lucas. I don't understand how he could be tied in with mess going on over at Mythic. He acted like EJ was the one doing something off with the books. So Sami never went to see him?" Roman looked at Bo puzzled that he was wondering where Sami was at.

"Not when I had talked to Lucas and boy is he upset over being arrested. I told him I couldn't help him, the Feds were involved."

"Damn, I wonder where Sami could be, she was acting kind of strange the other day when I went over to their apartment."

"Strange how?" Bo asked, reaching over Roman to get the creamer to pour into his coffee.

"I don't know something seemed off with her and she was adamant about not going to a safe house."

"You think the DiMera's are bothering her again?"

"I don't know, but I'll call Marlena and Belle to see if they have heard from her. Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with them." Roman put down his coffee cup and looked at Bo quizzically. "I'll let you know where she is when I find out."

"You do that," Bo said waving a goodbye to his brother since he was going to work and he had a few more things to do before going to the station. He hoped Lucas wasn't guilty of the crimes the SEC were claiming, if he were he was in more trouble than any of the Brady's could help him out of, and then there was the matter of Sami. Maybe Roman would have better luck finding her, then his attention was turned to one of the customer's who came in to greet him and he didn't think about his niece's whereabouts anymore before he had to go to work.

**Haunted **

**Chapter 20**

He knew better, but alas he couldn't help himself. She was just the embodiment of innocence and natural beauty while she slept, and would no doubt be a hellcat when she awoke, although at the moment EJ was willing to take the risk of suffering her wrath. He leaned over careful not to place his full weight upon the bed so that she wouldn't awake instantly.

Carefully brushing her hair away from her face, he kissed her temple, her cheek, tracing the line of her jaw with fleeting kisses until he reached her neck, lingering longer there until Sami arched her neck and murmured something that EJ couldn't quite make out. Her eyes closed, she stretched and tried to kick free of the sheets, but in her slumberous state she couldn't get them off her legs.

He stopped momentarily until she wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to move closer and slide down upon the bed beside her. Then he kissed her on the mouth, she groaned in her sleep as she involuntarily opened her mouth to him, their tongues meeting at once, soft and sweet.

She shifted closer to him, bringing their bodies into closer contact with one another. She was having the most amazing dream, when suddenly it felt too real. Sami opened her eyes sleepily and saw her dream was indeed a reality.

She pushed back away from him, "EJ what are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he replied with a wink as Sami tried to pull up the sheet with no success.

"You have no shame," Sami glowered at him.

"You're right, none at all sweetheart," EJ laughed which only made her furious.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, throwing down the part of the sheet that she had unsuccessfully tried to use to cover herself with.

"Why are you acting like you're naked? I swear Samantha, you have on a camisole and some very cute tap pants to match," EJ pointed out as he lifted the sheet that she had dropped back down on the bed to catch a view of her.

She glared and tried to get up from the bed, but he pulled her back, "EJ, you shouldn't kiss me."

"Why? I can't help myself," was his honest reply. "I want you so badly Samantha. Can't you give me a chance to show you how good it could be between us?"

"EJ, I'm married," Sami replied wearily, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"To the wrong man," EJ countered back, refusing to back down in spite of how badly it hurt him that she was married to Lucas instead of him.

"What is it going to take to get it through to you that we can't be together?"

"What is it going to take for you to see me as the man you belong with? Lucas is just your Mr. Right Now, he is not the man of your dreams," EJ leaned in closer to Sami, barely touching her cheek where Lucas had struck her days ago. "Why would you want to be with a man that hurts you?"

Sami pulled her face away from EJ's touch, "In case you've forgotten you've hurt me too."

"I haven't forgotten and believe me I never will, but I swear to you Samantha I will work the rest of my life to earn your forgiveness. Please give me the chance."

"I don't know if I can do that EJ," Sami said, pulling up her knees to wrap her arms around them, hugging herself, trying to provide a barrier between them.

"Haven't you ever wanted something or someone so much that you would have done anything, absolutely anything at all to get what you needed?"

She wouldn't give him an answer for a few moments, then quietly said, "You gave me no choice, you knew I was desperate, that Lucas was going to die if I didn't find help for him."

"So was my father," EJ said evenly.

"You could have helped me if you wanted to without the other," she refused to say the word, but EJ knew what she meant.

"I did help you," EJ countered, hating that their conversation was going in this direction, but knowing they needed to air this out once and for all if they were ever going to get past it.

"After you raped me," her voice was deadly quiet.

"I gave you a choice, you could have said no," EJ countered back.

"You call that a choice? Saving Lucas was all that mattered!"

"Saving my father was all that mattered to me. While I realize you think only the Brady's and the Horton's in Salem are the only ones worth saving, I believed my father's life was worth saving too."

"You betrayed me, betrayed our friendship, for god's sake EJ you were my best friend!"

"Bloody hell I was your best friend. You tossed me out like yesterday's garbage the moment you found out that I was a DiMera!"

"You lied about who you were!"

"You lie like changing outfits Samantha!"

"Not anymore!"

"Oh yes, Saint Sami reigns supreme! Darling you'd lie for whatever purpose it suited best for you."

"I thought you liked bad Sami," she cocked her head in his direction daring him to say anything else.

"I do, but you're almost unrecognizable these days! You know this persona you have taken on as Lucas' wife is the biggest lie of all because you are lying to yourself."

"I do know who I am!"

"Oh yes, you're Mrs. Lucas Roberts, wife, role model of Salem Society. What a joke. The sad thing is that I think you don't believe you deserve better."

"Like you?" she pointed to him and raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Now who is lying to themselves?"

"Just face it Samantha, you are afraid of what you feel. You can't handle the truth that we're both more than a little bit corrupted. For once I think it blows your mind that someone doesn't want you to change, that you don't need to better yourself to so that you can be worthy of their love."

"You can cut the Dr. Phil crap out right now! I've had more than enough of that psycho babble junk to last a lifetime from my mother!" She struggled to get up from the bed, almost tripping as EJ reached out to catch her before she fell. "Let go of me," Sami pulled away from his embrace, almost falling again before righting herself back up. "You disgust me."

"Really? Well your kisses tell an entirely different story all together," EJ rolled his eyes at her as he started to move away from her.

"I feel nothing when I kiss you," Sami spat out.

"Liar," EJ stated, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't" Sami stood her ground and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Prove it," EJ took another step back closer to her, so close that he was standing directly in front of her.

"How?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly how." EJ mocked her as he pushed her back against the wall, leaving her no room to escape. They stood there, breathing hard, neither one of them making a move towards the other, but barely an inch separated them from one another.

He was her captor. He was her enemy now. But still there was something she couldn't quite place her finger upon that nagged at her to give in to him despite everything that had transpired between them up to this point in time.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" The painful look in his eyes as he asked her the question would haunt her rest of her life

She took in a slow deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, "Why would I be afraid of you, EJ?"

"Because you know I'm right. Because you know that we do have a connection," He paused as he gently touched her shoulder and moved back up her neck until he reached her face. "Because you know that what we have is more powerful than anything you've ever felt in your life."

She shook her head no at his declaration, but couldn't stop herself from reaching up to close the distance between them to kiss him, Their kiss wasn't gentle this time, no playful exchange between the two of them as they both grabbed at one another, tugging at clothes that were barriers to what they sought to touch.

Sami felt herself spinning out of control. She wanted him, god help her she did as she adjusted her stance to pull him closer to her. Feeling him align himself into her body as she tried to wrap her legs around him, but he quickly jerked back away from what she was finally offering up to him

"I can't," EJ suddenly backed up, leaving her standing there bewildered.

"You can't?" Sami asked, her mind not processing that EJ was backing away, leaving her alone.

"This won't help matters," EJ stepped back further.

"EJ, you're driving me crazy! First you want me, now you don't?"

"Unless you are willing to offer yourself up to me completely, then it won't work. I can't have you claim that I've taken advantage of you again. I can't bare it Samantha!" His expression was one of raw need, but also with a resolve not to see this through with her until she was completely sure of what she wanted from him. "I love you Samantha. I can't be your second choice. I won't be."

And with that he turned and left her standing alone in the room feeling more confused and lonely than she had ever felt in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haunted**

**Chapter 21**

Sami thought about what EJ had said to her before he'd left her bedroom, causing more chaos to reign within her heart in the aftermath of his departure. This was a no win situation, she was married to one man and tempted by another. She had always been confident that she would never cheat on her spouse if she were married, but now she wasn't so sure and that upset her more than she wanted to admit.

She tried to banish those wayward thoughts by taking a shower, hoping it would refresh her and clear her head, but as the warm water ran down her body, it did nothing to wash away visions of EJ from her head, rather it only intensified as she began to imagine EJ in the shower with her. She shook her head in defiance, she would not be a slave to her emotions, she could battle EJ and win, and she just had to get her game plan solidified. She would not fall prey to his charms, tempting as they were.

She toweled off and slipped into a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts, looked at her reflection in the mirror as she started to brush her hair, and decided against putting on any makeup. If EJ wanted to see the real her, he was going to do it without her going to any lengths to entice him. Then she threw the brush down, what was she thinking, entice him, hell she needed to get off this island before she ended up doing something she would regret.

What if he really cared about her? What if she'd been the one to push him into doing something so desperate to get her attention that he could face criminal charges for his actions back in Salem? What if she'd been the one who broke him to think he had to resort to sleeping with the likes of Kate Roberts?

There were plenty of what ifs. Like what if he'd left her alone? She'd be back in Salem right now, probably fighting with Lucas, or would she be battling her father about going to a safe house? Did she really want to endure the rest of her life in a constant state of discord with Lucas? Did she honestly think that Lucas wouldn't hold that fact of EJ being the father of her unborn twins against her?

She had believed she was doing the right thing when she married Lucas, he was supposed to be the man she was destined to be with forever, but somehow her happily ever after wasn't as happy as she had envisioned. What would her life be life if she had chosen a different path, one that included EJ instead of Lucas?

_No, you are not second guessing your decisions_, Sami sternly reminded herself, now she only wished that she felt as convinced as she tried to talk herself into being. She needed to stop thinking about EJ, but how on earth was that possible when she was stuck with him on this freaking island?

I'll just do something to pass the time, she took a deep breath for courage and left her room, ready to face EJ if need be, but hoping she'd have a little bit of time to get her feelings under better control before encountering him again.

She walked into a room that she hadn't ventured into before, this one apparently a study that had a fabulous library in it. She scanned the titles, opting against picking anything that reeked of being romantic and chose a murder mystery instead. She grabbed an apple from the bin in the kitchen and smiled thinking of when she had taken an apple to knock EJ in the head with it.

_Stop thinking about him_, she polished the apple with the hem of her t-shirt and headed outside, reading a book and getting some sun would do her a world of good, she wouldn't think about EJ at all.

And she didn't think about him for a while, then she got bored with her book selection and headed back into the house, trying not to wonder where EJ was at, he sure hadn't bothered her the entire morning she had been reading her book.

She ate lunch alone, no EJ in sight. She didn't want to spend too much time in the sun because getting sunburned was really not something she wanted to endure if she did indeed have to stay on this island for two weeks. Well not two weeks anymore, but she'd find a way to escape, there was no way she would make it two weeks alone with EJ without bodily harming him.

When she found him, she'd tell him that he was going to have to take her home that was all there was to it, he'd have to listen to her, and she wasn't going to stay here alone with him. Spending every day and night in his company, because if she did….

_Stop it_, no thinking about what she might do or not do to him, even if EJ was sexy in a roguish kind of way and that accent of his could charm the pants off of any breathing female alive. She was not going to succumb to his charms, she wasn't.

She took a nap that afternoon, relishing the fact that there was no timetable for her to follow, that she could do as she pleased and decided that after she awoke she would tell EJ that it was time for him to take her back to Salem in the morning, this foolish game of his needed to stop, that he needed to face the reality that she was married to Lucas even if she was having his children.

Yes, she would tell him exactly that as soon as she saw him again.

**Haunted**

**Chapter 22**

Sami slept longer than she had intended to do because when she looked around her room, it was dark. She arose and stretched, grateful for the sleep, this pregnancy was taking a toll on her energy even if she wasn't showing too much. She ran her fingers through her hair and went in search of EJ.

She didn't want to make him think that she was looking for him, but she hadn't seen him all day and now refreshed with sleep she was ready to take him on. She'd make him see that she wasn't the woman for him, that she belonged to another.

Well she would tell him that when she found him, she looked in all the upstairs rooms, not finding him in any of them, trying not to linger in what must be his bedroom. The room was awesome, one you would want to stay in for days if given the chance. The bed was huge with wrought iron posts and intricate scrolled designs along the headboard, perfect for…

_No she wasn't going there_, she wasn't going to fantasize about doing things with EJ in his bedroom. She firmly shut the door to his room, not allowing her mind to fill itself with images of them together in that big bed.

He wasn't downstairs either, she clearly had searched the entire house for him and she was puzzled that he was no where to be found.

He had to be outside, but where? Sami hadn't explored much of the island yet, so she was at a loss to where EJ could be, but she would find him. As she gazed out in the distance, Sami could detect the smell of smoke mixed in with the cool ocean breeze. She rubbed her arms for warmth and went back into the house to retrieve a light jacket.

She began scanning the beach for any sign of the fire and finally detected its source in the distance. She saw the flames alight the night sky along with lone shadow of a figure near the fire. She made her way towards the fire, spotting EJ sitting nearby. He was staring out at the ocean, watching the dark waves rolling over one another towards the shore.

He was sitting on the sand as he held a bottle in one hand. His hair was ruffled by the breeze while the fire nearby popped and cracked, the sounds making a music of sorts in nature as the waves continued to crash upon the sand.

Sami stood and watched him, taking a drink from the bottle and then he'd continue to stare at the ocean, the expression upon his face unreadable from where she was standing. He never acknowledged her presence even when she walked up closer to him. She pulled the jacket closer around her shoulders and shivered as the breeze swept through her as if she weren't even wearing any outer wear.

She watched as EJ took another drink from the bottle, never bothering to cast a glance in her direction.

"EJ, I was wondering where you were," Sami began their conversation as she slowly walked the rest of the way to him, not sitting down beside him, yet hoping that he would invite her to sit with him. When he didn't offer an invitation, she grudgingly plopped down next to him, their shoulders almost touching, but not quite.

EJ finally gave her a sideways glance before looking back out to sea, "I was guessing you would have thought of a hundred ways to escape the island by now. I'm surprised you haven't jumped into the ocean trying to swim as fast as you could to get away from me."

She looked away as she took a deep breath. She wasn't even sure of what to say to him. They had opened up some old wounds with their disagreement earlier and now she wasn't as positive as she had thought before about asking him to take her back to Salem. She watched the fire for a moment before speaking again, "EJ, about what I said to you this morning..."

"Forget it."

"EJ, I owe you an apology, sometimes I say things before I realize how they sound…"

"You don't owe me anything," EJ got up from his perch on the sandy beach; he needed to leave before they said more hurtful things to one another.

"But EJ..." She began again.

"You were right. I shouldn't have taken you from Salem. I should have let you make your own stupid mistakes. God knows you'll do exactly what you want no matter what the consequences may be for anyone else around you."

"Let me make my own stupid mistakes!" She quickly stood up beside him before she groaned in anger, "You are such a pompous ass! I came out here to talk to you because silly me, I thought I'd hurt you, but I see that all I did was give you more reason to think you were right."

"I am right!" He raised his voice. "You're just too pigheaded to see anything beyond your version of the truth."

"You are not right," her temper flaring as quickly as if EJ had lit a match to it "you make me so mad that I could spit!"

EJ flipped his hand into the air and discarded the bottle that he had held in his other hand onto the beach, pure sarcasm dripping in his tone, "Well isn't that a switch? You've never felt anything else for me, so I guess it is safe to assume that I'm finally on the right track."

Sami looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "Never felt anything for you? How can you say that to me?"

"It's true, isn't it? You told me you felt nothing when we kissed, that I didn't evoke any kind of feelings in you" He asked as he stepped around the fire, "You've said it many times before that you hate me more than you hate anyone else, that I was a monster, a devil, a bastard, sweetheart the list goes on and on if you need for me to refresh your memory. So I guess that means you don't feel anything for me beyond hatred. I've just wasted my time on you."

"Wasted your time? Is that what you think?"

"That has to be the case. I'm speculating that you're still going to go running back to Lucas to live happily ever after. So this has all been a huge waste of time."

"EJ, you just have to realize that you bringing me here to this island were just going to cause us more problems than what we ever had before…"

"I've realized today after I left your bedroom that I'm never going to be truly happy. That I'm going to live out my life alone and without love. I'm not going to ever be with the woman that I believed I was destined to love. Because face it Samantha, you don't have it in you to love me. I should have known better than to think that you could ever forgive me, for us to get past all the ugliness and heartache we have brought upon one another."

"EJ, I do care about you," She urged as she stepped towards him, trying to grasp his hand, but he stepped away from her with a look of hurt that he'd never let her see before.

"I get it, you don't love me, but can't you see it is your love that I need. It's all I ever wanted from you, but you're not capable of it. You can hand out your love to everyone else, but evidentially I'm not worthy of your love."

"EJ, maybe in another time, in another place…"

"Please spare me your platitudes. You are having my children and yet you came to me to ask me to sign away my rights to them, to let Lucas raise my children instead of me." He shook his head as he turned away from her and started walking down the beach, stopping when he reached the shoreline, "I should have known better. No way could a high and mighty Brady find it in their heart to care about a DiMera!"

"EJ, what are you talking about?" She asked following after him, finally catching up to him as the spray from the ocean misted at their feet.

He said firmly as he stopped and turned to face her, "From infancy we've both been raised to hate and despise each other's family. I knew that I was a fool to care about you and should have accepted that we were never going to happen. But there was a spark of hope in me, Samantha, that somehow, someway we'd break the mold of expectations that surrounded us. That we would be the ones who could show the others that just because our families hated one another that we would rise above it that we would chose love instead of hate. Don't you see?" He asked desperately as he reached out to touch her cheek, "Don't you understand? I believed in my heart that you could somehow love me because I love you with all that I am." He caressed her cheek and cupped her face within his hands, "I love you so much that it blinded me from anything beyond having you in my life."

"EJ, you don't love me," Sami shook her head in denial, there was no way he could love her after all the things they had done to one another, then her mind drifted back to when they first met, how entranced she had been with him. The man she had become friends with, the person she had confided her deepest, darkest secrets to and how much it had hurt her when she realized it had all been a game to him, that he had planned their meeting, their friendship and the tears formed in her eyes. "You can't possibly love me. I'm not worth it. The kind of love you are speaking of doesn't exist, that is only tales people speak of, true love like that isn't real."

His eyes focused on her lips as he stroked her cheek with his thumbs, "You can deny it all you want, but the truth is that I love you, Samantha. I would move heaven and earth for you and I will do the same for our children. I just want to be given the chance to show you."

Sami's breath caught in her throat as she saw the despair behind his eyes. She could feel his pain as he continued to tenderly stroke her cheeks, his eyes searching hers for some kind of understanding within her depths. She placed her hand upon his chest, feeling his heart beat, "EJ, this is crazy..."

EJ reached down to caress her stomach, to feel the small protrusion that was evidence of the life growing inside of her, "Samantha, please give me the opportunity of being a real father to our babies. I know the circumstances surrounding their conception were less than ideal. I meant it when I said if you forgave me I would do everything in my power to make it up to you, but you have to be willing to open up your heart to me."

"EJ, I'm scared of what I feel, I'm so torn…"

"Samantha please give me these days with you, for me to show you what our life could be life together if we were given the chance, away from Salem, away from the judgment of others, it is just you and me here sweetheart. Just open yourself up to the possibilities. You'll never know if you're too scared to take the leap of faith that I'm offering up to you and then if you want to go back to Salem, I'll take you there myself and I promise to never bother you again."

Then he lowered his lips to hers before she could object to his offer, his kiss softly touching her lips along with her soul in its sweetness and honesty and all thoughts of pulling away from him vanished as he held her within his arms.

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 23**_

His kiss was mesmerizing; one that held portions of kindness and acceptance for her although it was intermingled with undercurrents of long kept desire, emotions that Sami could feel bubbling up between them while their tongues tentatively danced with one another. She could only melt further into his embrace, drawn by unseen forces that she was tired of fighting against because she had longed to be in his arms like this for ages.

His words to her had been too honest for her to ignore, his voice was full of sincerity, with none of the usual sarcasm he used mingled in with huge doses of charm to hide his real feelings, ones that could lead to him being hurt by others if he chose to let them rise to the surface.

Sami wrapped her arms around EJ, clinging to him while he kissed her. The warning sirens that alerted her better judgment were silenced if only for that brief moment in time, to allow them as EJ put it to let them just be free from the prying eyes of others who put in their two cents concerning them both whenever they felt like spouting off.

The truth that belied his kiss was something Sami had never quite felt before, a kiss that reached out to the jadedness of her heart and made her yearn to be the girl she used to be before people's criticisms and prejudices had so darkly colored her world. Kissing EJ could even make her forget she was not to be loved, made her forget all her longing to be adored as Carrie was by all men who came into contact with her or her younger sister Belle whom everyone thought was the kindest and sweetest girl in town.

She could almost forget where and why she was here in the first place as she tugged EJ down to the sandy beach, wanting his touch to erase the years of loneliness and longing for acceptance Sami had tried so desperately to find. She only wanted to feel the safety and warmth of his embrace, to fall into an abyss of sensations that would drown out the chaos her life had become ever since she had tried to put distance between them so many months before.

The way his lips now moved to her neck, drawing an appreciative moan from her as he moved downward to her breasts that were straining to be released from their confines. A fire that was even hotter than the one EJ had made earlier on the beach from the brush pile of washed up driftwood on the shoreline was brewing inside her as his hands fanned out on her back, trying to keep her from getting too much sand upon her body as she grasped at his unbuttoned shirt, pulling it away from his form, both needing to be closer, to feel the contours of each other's bodies. Hers softly rounded combined with the harder planes of his torso coming into contact with hers.

A sense of reality harkened to Sami when she felt the evidence of his desire for her hard against her thigh, even encumbered though it was through the few layers of clothes that still separated them. She was hovering somewhere between pure lust and the terrifying thought that once wouldn't be enough for them, that if she gave into him she'd only want more and more of him until it consumed her body and soul beyond any kind of recognition that she had ever known.

Lucas was safe, he was predictable, EJ was the exact opposite, he was like playing with fire, and she had no doubt that she would be totally consumed within the flames if she gave into the sweet and sinful temptation that he was solely offering up to her.

EJ was lost in bliss, the feelings Samantha brought to his life was indescribable. He brought his lips back to hers once more, relishing the feel of them upon hers. She was everything he had ever wanted and more, but he could tell she was still holding back from him at least at some small level and he pulled back away to stroke her cheek.

He gazed into her eyes, hoping to see something that matched what he felt for her within the depths of those pool blue eyes, ones that had plagued his dreams ever since the first day she had knocked upon his apartment door and their eyes had met. His heart was beating to hard that he imagined she could hear its tempo they were so close. "You are the only woman for me Samantha, why can't you see that we are destined to be together?"

"EJ, I… we…" her words failed her when she needed them the most, ones that could put the needed much distance between them. She couldn't fall prey to his sweet and honeyed words, his looks that could make her want to throw her life away without a second thought. She needed to get some space between them and fast, but it was so hard to push him away when he had come so close to tearing down her barriers she had erected against him.

He had poured out his heart and soul to her tonight, given voice to fears that he would never have her in his life and that he was sentenced to be alone in this world, but he would never truly be alone because she now carried a part of him within her body. For the first time she felt a tiny almost imperceptible kick from within. She gasped aloud in amazement and wonder and reached for the place on the outside wall of her slightly rounded abdomen.

"What is it Samantha? Are you okay?" EJ pushed up on his hands, allowing her room to move beneath him as a look of worry clouded his features.

"I felt them or rather one of them," her voice cracked, raw with emotion.

"What?" EJ looked confused as Sami took one of his hands and guided it back to the place where she felt the movement.

"I don't know if they will do it again, but I felt it," Sami's eyes shined with all the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning. She looked to EJ, wishing he could feel the life growing inside her that was making its presence known. "I felt one of the babies kicking, which is kind of early, but considering I've never had twins before it could be possible."

"Really? Oh god, I haven't hurt you, have I?" EJ's face took on a look of pure fear. He didn't want to do anything to harm her no matter what she believed about him.

"No, you haven't hurt me," Sami reassured him as he sat up and pulled her up to settle against him in his lap. "It's normal to feel the babies kick, it means they are growing."

"They are, aren't they?" EJ kissed the top of her head as his hands instinctively wrapped around her stomach, hoping he could feel the same thing Sami had just described to him.

"Yes, they are," Sami confirmed as she leaned back into his embrace, content to just be with him in peace as the stars shown brightly in the sky above them and her thoughts were as far away from Salem as her heart was at the moment that she and EJ shared with one another while nature's symphony of the ocean's waved lulled them both to sleep upon the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Haunted **_

_**Chapter 24**_

"What do you mean you haven't seen Samantha?" Roman asked Marlena, hoping that at least his ex-wife had some idea of where their pregnant daughter could be, his questioning of Belle earlier in the day had brought no answers to Sami's whereabouts either.

"Roman, I haven't seen or heard from Samantha in over a week," Marlena placed a hand upon his shoulder, sensing how agitated he had become from her answer to his question.

"Doc, I'm starting to get worried," Roman clasped his hand on top of Marlena's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "It's just that the last time I went to her apartment that she seemed uneasy about something and now with Lucas being in jail she hasn't even come by to visit him. Something is off."

"I've been so worried about John. The doctors are trying to convince me to put him in a home, but I can't do it. I've been so distracted that I haven't even taken the time to check on Sami. Oh Roman what if something has happened to her?" The fear in Marlena's voice was evident.

"I should have went with my gut instinct that day and stayed to talk to her longer, but she seemed so damned determined to get me out of there and she was adamant about not going to a safe house that I left the subject drop."

"Roman, what if Stefano has our daughter? That monster isn't above trying to take advantage of Sami and now that she is carrying EJ's children there is no telling what he might do to her!"

"Listen, don't worry, I'll make a friendly house call to the mansion," Roman hated to get Marlena upset. She had so many disappointments with John still being unable to wake up from the coma and now he just seemed to be adding to her problems.

"You're not going alone," Marlena reached over to retrieve her purse, "because I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you're not going with me over to Stefano's while I try to question him about our daughter." Roman didn't need to have Marlena going off on Stefano, the man might not even have a clue about where Sami was, but he couldn't leave any stone unturned.

"I'm going with or without you," Marlena huffed taking the lead and Roman shook his head, his ex-wife sure was one hell of a stubborn woman when she got something on her mind.

EJ awoke first, his body cramped from falling asleep on the beach with Samantha from the night before, but he'd welcome any aches and pains to be awoken each morning with such a lovely vision as the one he was beholding now.

Last night he had been fearful then amazed when he felt the babies kick. It truly was a miracle, these new lives growing inside Samantha's body, even though she barely looked pregnant, him getting to feel the tiny movement had made it all the more real. He was going to be a father that is if Samantha allowed him to be in their lives.

He loved her of that much he was sure, but she kept fighting him and each and every turn. Last night it almost seemed as if he had broken down a barrier between them, but he couldn't be certain. The woman who was still fast asleep in his arms could change her mind as fast as turning on a light switch.

Maybe she'd let him show her all the wonderful things they could have, but she would have to give him the chance. He knew he'd made many mistakes, but he knew deep down within the depth of his soul that he loved her and he loved these babies. All he wanted was a chance to be in their lives, to build a life with her, to be a husband and a father.

He looked down at her hand and his heart sunk, she was married to Lucas and it would take a miracle for her to leave Lucas and start a new life with him instead. Hugging her closer to him, he placed a kiss upon the top of her head and said a silent prayer to God hoping that he would give him the opportunity to find love with this woman. He'd do anything if she would only open up her heart to him.

She stirred in his arms, the first rays of the sun appearing upon the horizon waking her up. At first she was disoriented, then realized she must have fell asleep in EJ's arms the night before. He had held her the entire night, obviously not pushing her for anything else and as she stifled a yawn, she heard his voice.

"Good morning my angel," EJ sat up and brought her with him, keeping his arms around her as the sun was rising in the distance. The colors streaking across the sky were truly breathtaking; the sound of the tide coming in was comforting to them both. Above various birds were starting their morning songs, calling out to one another.

"It is beautiful here," Sami said softly, not pulling away from him, instead leaning back into the shelter of his arms as they watched the sun rise.

"It doesn't even compare to the beauty that I hold within my arms," EJ replied sincerely, hoping that she wouldn't pull away from him that they could enjoy this moment together; peaceful moments like this one were few and far between.

Sami smiled, it was nice to hear even if it wasn't true, she must look a mess, but EJ somehow always found a way to make her feel pretty, something she had missed when she had banished him from her life.

"Thank you, even though I know it isn't true," she started to scoot away from him, but he shushed her and kept his arms around her.

"Stay right here with me in my arms," he coaxed and smiled himself as he felt her relax back into his arms and they watched the sunrise together, one of many he hoped to watch with her in the future.

_**Haunted **_

_**Chapter 25**_

Roman was silently fuming in the car on the ride over to Stefano's. He didn't want Marlena anywhere near the man, yet here she was riding in the passenger side of his car determined to help him find some answers about Samantha. It didn't help matters that Marlena didn't seem to be a bit nervous going to face off with the man who had caused such chaos in their lives. Stefano had ripped their entire family apart and Roman still hated him for stealing away all the years he could have had with Marlena.

He couldn't deny it; he was still in love with her even though it was apparent that she was head over heels in love with John. While Roman had stood by her these months as she kept vigil at John's bed side there were days he still wanted to lay claim to the woman who unknowingly kept the key to his heart. He doubted that he would ever love anyone the way he loved her, but he did his best to hide the fact although sometimes it was damn near impossible.

Pulling up into the driveway, he felt the ever present tension start to form inside him and he hadn't even come into contact with Stefano yet. Well one thing was for sure, if Stefano had done something to Sami he would pay and pay big time. The Brady's were no longer going to be victims of the DiMera family ever again, not as long as he had breath in his body.

They had no ideal how long they had stayed on the beach watching the sun rise higher and higher into the sky. But finally they arose and went back to the house, brushing sand off from their wrinkled clothes from their night of sleep upon the beach.

Sami casually walked behind EJ for a few paces, pretending to be intent upon the scenery of the island while secretly enjoying the view he was providing her until he stopped in his tracks, causing her to run smack into his backside.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," Sami muttered, trying to pull herself back from the warmth of his body. She didn't need to be giving him any more ammunition about her ever growing attraction to him with their passing days upon the island.

"Or maybe watching too much," he gave her a knowing wink and turned back to walk, trying not to laugh when he heard her huff and suddenly pick up her pace to walk in front of him. Now that was more like it, he wanted to watch the intoxicating sway of her hips as she hurriedly marched ahead of him, he just couldn't help himself teasing her, loving it when her ire was slowly brewing against him.

Before she reached the door to open it, he caught up with her and placed himself against the doorframe blocking her from entering the beach house.

"Move," Sami pushed at his shoulder, but he wouldn't budge.

"No," EJ smiled in that sexy infuriating way of his and it made Sami want to scream, they had shared a wonderful evening and morning together, but she was afraid that if she wasn't too careful that she was going to succumb to that irresistible charm of his that had attracted her to him in the first place.

"EJ, I am sandy and in desperate need of a shower, surely you wouldn't deny me bathing privileges," she cocked a questioning eyebrow in his direction to which he laughed. "Don't laugh at me, you need a shower too."

"I'm all for cleanliness darling, but I really have somewhere that I need to take you first," EJ said cryptically, still not moving from his stance at the doorway.

"If you think you are going to entice me to your bedroom this morning you are sadly mistaken."

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind, but if you want to go there surely I can make arrangements for that later, but first we really have to go here."

"You are so full of yourself," Sami rolled her eyes and tried to reach past him, only causing him to smile even more.

"Yes, I am," he admitted, loving to see the sparks in her eyes as they traded barbs with one another. "Really Samantha, there is this place on the island that I think you would love, but we need to go early in the day because I don't want the heat to bother you."

She crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a disbelieving stare, "If you didn't want to bother me you'd let me go into the house."

"You're not curious in the least of what I want to show you?"

"Well maybe a little," her expression softened a slight bit, but not much.

"Go change if you need to, but come right back down. I'll pack up some water and fruit to munch on, no apples or course darling, and then later when we get back I'll make you something really good for lunch."

She almost didn't want to go with him just for the smart ass apple comment he threw out, but her curiosity was steadily growing. What exactly did he want to show her? Damn him, he always knew how to get her to go somewhere with him. She always wanted to see new things and this time was no exception.

"If you be kind enough to let me in the door, I'll be back down in a few minutes, but whatever this is that you need to show me better be worth it."

He moved aside and let her pass, "Oh it will be darling, it most certainly will be."


	8. Chapter 8

Haunted

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 26**_

He was there patiently waiting on her when she returned from her bedroom. She had changed into another pair of shorts, a halter top and had her mass of blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail, no makeup, but she didn't need any. EJ just smiled, she truly was beautiful.

"What?" Sami eyed him warily when he didn't say anything to her, just kept smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not saying anything, just smiling at me with that goofy smile of yours," Sami remarked trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"My smile is not goofy darling," EJ replied, as he leaned across the kitchen counter to retrieve a bottle of sunscreen.

"Yeah right, why are you smiling at me?"

"I can't smile when the most beautiful woman in the world graces my presence?"

"Beautiful?" Sami snorted her obvious disbelief over his remark to her. "I'm a beauty queen all right, rag tag shorts, halter top, hair pulled up and no make-up."

"A vision indeed," EJ tapped her nose gently, "you don't need all the trappings women use to shine in my eyes."

"Right," Sami crossed her arms in front of her, not accepting the compliment from him. He was so full of it, there was no way that she looked good, but she really didn't care, it wasn't as if she was trying to attract him.

"Believe what you wish, you always do," EJ snapped open the bottle of sunscreen and moved toward her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sunscreen darling, your skin is way too fair not to wear it," EJ stated as he squeezed the bottle causing some of the sunscreen to plop out into his hands. He deftly turned her around ready to put some of the lotion upon her shoulders.

"I can apply it myself," Sami tried to turn around, but EJ kept her still.

"I'm sure you can, but do you really want to risk getting these lovely shoulders sunburned?" He whispered softly into her ear, making her shiver just from the sound of his lilting voice in her ears.

"No, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Sami started to argue then stopped as soon as EJ began to apply the sunscreen on her shoulders. His touch was heavenly and it did feel nice even if she wouldn't tell him.

"I know you are," EJ said taking his time as he spread the lotion to her back, her skin was so smooth and soft. He could linger all day doing this, just touching her skin and would have if she hadn't of straightened her shoulders and moved away.

"Surely there is enough on there to protect me now," Sami claimed and reluctantly EJ snapped the bottle shut and placed it in the backpack that was already filled with other things for their early morning hike.

"Yes, there is," EJ agreed even though he wished for more time to touch her skin, hopefully there would be more time for that later though.

"So where are you taking me?" Sami asked as they left the house and came upon a place on the island that she had never seen before, the vegetation of the island appearing before them with only a pathway at the entrance.

"You'll see when we arrive," EJ replied, not giving her any clues of their destination. "Now remember if you need for us to stop to let you rest before we get there, just let me know. I don't want you over exerting yourself."

"EJ, I'm pregnant, not infirmed," Sami stated wishing he wasn't so overprotective of her, she wasn't used to anyone looking out for her and really didn't know how to respond to someone when they did try to extend that courtesy.

He turned back to look at her, this woman he loved more with each passing day and wished she would let him be concerned over her well being. "I know you are able to care for yourself and our babies, but I didn't want to push you too hard on the hike."

"You don't mind pushing me on other things," she reminded him sharply, refusing the let the opportunity pass about how he managed to prod her onto other things, namely this little island excursion.

"Some things are worth fighting for," EJ answered sincerely, "and you my dear are something I will continue to fight for as long as I have breath in this body."

He turned back around and continued onward, pausing occasionally to look back at her only to be rewarded with a scowl on her part. He would shake his head and resume walking.

"Are we almost there?" She asked after they had hiked in silence for a while.

"Almost, do you need to stop and rest?"

"No! I just want to get there!"

"You are an impatient creature," EJ stated as he turned around once more almost causing Sami to collide into him.

"And you are an infuriating one," Sami huffed, her curiosity almost killing her the longer it took for them to reach whatever it was the EJ wanted to show her about the island.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," EJ started to chuckle, then stopped when Sami gave him a menacing glare. "Well maybe you'd want me another way."

"Oh you have no idea," she said with a surety.

"I have several, do you want me to expound upon them?" He asked, loving it when she was exasperated with him because it only endeared her to him all the more.

"No," she tried to push past him even if she didn't know the way only to have him grasp her arm stopping her from traveling any further.

"We're almost there," EJ said, pulling her close to him.

"We'll then let's get going," Sami wriggled out of his embrace and prodded him onward.

"You are such a taskmaster," EJ quipped. "Makes me wonder what all you could get me to do with the right incentive of course."

"Shut up," she ordered, wanting to scream when unwanted visions of them together instantly popped into her head. He was surely going to drive her crazy before morning's end.

"You'll just have to make me," EJ laughed imaging many ways she could make him be quiet or at least quieter than normal, then again maybe not.

She was about to say something else when they finally came to a clearing.

"Thank goodness, does this mean we are finally here?" Sami asked pushing past him, then gasping as she saw the magnificent view that appeared before her very eyes.

"Yes, we're here," EJ dropped the backpack and pulled her close to him, "What do you think darling? Was it worth the hike to get here?"

"It's truly amazing," she whispered leaning back against his frame and allowed him to hold her in his arms as they surveyed their surroundings.

"Do you like it? This is my favorite place on the entire island," EJ revealed to her, kissing her on top of her head. "I've never shared this spot with anyone else before."

Sami's heart skipped a beat over his words and she began to smile. She had never seen a place like this before, it was incredible. "Thank you for bringing me here. This is beautiful."

"You're welcome," EJ smiled with her and took her hand, leading her closer to the water's edge. "You ready to enjoy our island paradise?"

"Ours? EJ this is your place, not mine," Sami corrected him, but he shook his head.

"I've never wanted to show this place to anyone before, it was my secret hideaway that was until you came along into my life."

His words were so sincere that she felt her heart melt even more. How was she ever going to be able to fight against her heart concerning him when he kept surprising her with something new all the time?

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 27**_

EJ stepped back away from Sami to drop the backpack he had been carrying on the hike to the ground. Sami hadn't moved, it was like she was mesmerized by the water, the scenery set before her was a sight to behold.

EJ leaned back against a rock, steadying himself as he began to take off his hiking boots, the water would be a welcome relief after hiking. Even though it was only mid morning, the temperature was quickly rising. He plopped his boots by the wayside and reached for the hem of his shirt, deftly stripping it from his body and tossing it to the ground also. He was about to reach for the zipper of his shorts when Sami turned around giving him an almost frantic look as she realized his intentions.

"You are not taking those off," she pointed directly to his shorts. There was no way she could deal with his nakedness today. It had taken all the strength she possessed to ignore his lack of clothes he wore on the island when he went swimming in the ocean, now to have him in calmer waters of the basin of blue water that surrounded the cascading waterfall before them would be asking entirely too much of her.

"Yes, I am," EJ calmly replied, returning to the task at hand of shedding his remaining article of clothing.

"No, you are not!" Sami crossed her arms in front of her and taking a stance that showed she meant business. She could not handle this situation if EJ was totally nude. How could she keep herself distracted from his form, especially when he was so comfortable being around her without a stitch of clothing on to cover his body? She turned away from him quickly when she saw he wasn't going to give into her demands of keeping his shorts on in her presence.

"I didn't make the trek all the way up here to look at the water darling. I am going to experience it to the fullest extent and you should too." EJ shucked his shorts off and threw them to the ground with a chuckle. She was going to have to get over this hang up of hers about the clothes he wore or didn't wear depending upon the circumstance. "Besides I don't want to be wearing wet shorts when we hike back. To say the least it would be a tad uncomfortable."

"You have an excuse for everything," Sami huffed, her irritation growing at him. She wouldn't face him, even as she heard him move closer to her, and then passed by her side as he eased into the water. She wished she was anywhere else at the moment. He was without a doubt the most infuriating man she had ever met in her lifetime. Try as she might, if he was determined to do something she was hard pressed to make him bend to her will instead and this time he was not listening to her at all.

EJ waded out until he was covered to the waist by the water, "You can come on in now. I'll even be a gentleman and not look while you shed your clothes and make your way over here to me."

She snorted over his gentleman comment, why a true gentleman wouldn't strip naked and suggest for her to do the same. "You consider yourself a gentleman EJ? Why that sentiment is just preposterous!"

EJ chose to ignore her attempt to rouse him to anger and instead started to swim toward the misting cascade of the waterfall. "The water feels wonderful, you should come in."

Sami was mad at herself, here she was in what had to be one of the most beautiful spots she had ever seen in her life and she wouldn't even turn around and look at it, much less partake in all that the place had to offer all because of her being mad at EJ. Did she really want to pass up this opportunity to relax when lately there had been far too few moments in her life to truly savor and enjoy?

EJ continued onward when she wouldn't come in, hoping that if he gave her a bit of time that she would finally see that he wasn't trying to seduce her, he was only wanting her to experience this amazing place firsthand in hopes that she would end up loving this sanctuary as much as he did.

Sami went to the rock that EJ had leaned upon earlier and sat down upon it, crossing her legs while EJ kept on swimming. She tried to occupy her thoughts on anything besides imaging being in the water with EJ and then thought she should just give him a taste of his own medicine. Let him look at her, but she wouldn't let him touch. Why he'd go positively insane with want for her. She started to smile, glad her devious side was slowly but surely coming back to her.

She'd strip too, why she didn't have anything to be ashamed of, she was barely showing despite being pregnant with twins. She made sure EJ was busy swimming and started to remove her clothing, loving that for once she would get the upper hand with EJ. He really did need to be put in his place. It seemed his arrogance knew no bounds.

Well it was done, Sami thought as she slowly stepped into the water. She was almost in fully when she realized she had caught his attention after all. She had to stifle a laugh when he floundered for a moment after seeing that she had shed all her clothes and took down her hair, letting it flow freely down her back, the ends of it already becoming wet as she stepped further into the water. She finally dipped under the water's surface only to gasp in surprise when she saw EJ close by when she arose from the water.

She met his eyes and glared at him, "Are you happy now? I'm in the water."

"Very happy," EJ stated moving even closer to her until she held out her hand in protest.

"That is close enough, thank you very much," Sami informed EJ with as much authority in her tone as she could muster.

EJ shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Well I do," Sami splashed water in his direction and flitted off; loving the feel of the water on her body as she expertly swam away from him. It wouldn't do to let him get too close to her or she might lose her resolve to teach him a lesson.

"Samantha, are you really going to make me chase after you?" EJ asked as he floated towards her retreating figure.

"You can't catch me," Sami boasted with a laugh as she kicked away from him, managing to keep him at arm's length every time he tried to get close to her.

"I bet I can," EJ replied as he finally caught up with her, laughing as she sputtered when he dunked her underneath the water.

She swam away again, not taking much notice of where she was heading until she realized she had no where to escape from him when she looked around seeing the flat rock plane of the base of the waterfall that she had wound up at in her attempt to swim away from EJ. Now she knew she was in over her head in more ways than one at the moment.

"You don't play fair EJ," Sami pouted as she tried to keep afloat, knowing that being able to dart past him was now an impossibility.

"No, I don't," EJ agreed with a wicked smile, his eyes alighting with merriment as he moved in closer, causing Sami to back into the slick rock ledge as he placed both hands on either side of her.

Sami watched him move closer, so close that their lips almost touched and she felt her heart flutter with excitement in her chest. She was surprised that EJ couldn't hear it aloud because the sound of her beating heart was resounding quite loudly within her own ears. She looked into his eyes, seeing the intense look of desire burning brightly for her in those dark smoldering depths and she knew how easily should get lost looking into those eyes from now on if she wasn't very careful.

She felt herself losing her resolve to keep her distance from him as their breath began to mingle with one another, their lips close to touching, but not yet making the connection, one that Sami was fearful of being able to break if they kissed one another.

"EJ," Sami spoke softly, as she slowly inched her closer to him, her lips almost brushing against his own.

"Yes, my dear?" EJ asked, wondering what she wanted from him and hoping she would allow him to kiss her lips,

She quickly reached up to dunk him under the water before they could kiss, laughing as she managed to barely get past his embrace as she gleefully stated, "You didn't think I was going to make it that easy for you, did you?."

"You never do," EJ managed to get out after shaking his head in disbelief as she made her way to the middle of the lagoon, her laughter resounding all around him by the time he finally caught up with her. Eventually catching her by the ankle as she tried to push away from him once more, but he held his grip upon her until she stopped trying to move.

"EJ, you are going to pull me under," Sami shrieked as he did just that, taking her with him underneath the water's surface for a few seconds, and then laughing when they both resurfaced. Sami instinctively placing her hands on his shoulders to get her bearings back after he had taken her under with him.

"You've already pulled me in so deep that I'm afraid I won't ever be able to get out from underneath your spell," EJ whispered to her truthfully, laying his heart open for her to see, all she had to do was claim it because she was the only one he had ever felt this way about, he loved her with everything he possessed if she would only be willing take a chance on him.

He looked at her again with those soulful eyes of his and before she thought better of it, she leaned in closer, relishing the feel of their wet bodies touching as they seemed to instantly meld against one another. Her fingers found their way into his dark hair, tugging him closer as they finally kissed both allowing themselves to let go and just feel the amazing sensations of being together that each brought out in the other.

She was slowly losing the battle because this connection they shared flared up instantaneously whenever they touched one another. She had to get her emotions under control before she did something really stupid like having sex with EJ. Somehow Sami found the strength to pull away from him, "EJ, I don't think it is a good idea if we sleep together again."

"We're just kissing sweetheart and furthermore I don't want to sleep with you, I want to make love to you. There's a huge difference between the two things. I want to show you how right we are for each other, that we belong together."

Sami swam away from him, she couldn't process this, and her emotions were running too high at the moment. It was like when EJ touched her that she lost all rationale and was willing to throw away everything in her life just to be with him. He was driving her crazy, she would be certifiably loco before they left the island, she was sure of it.

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter 28**_

"You know I never imagined you for a coward Samantha Gene Brady!"

His words stopped her mid stroke; he didn't just call her a coward. No way should she and that word ever be associated together in a sentence. She wished she were standing on solid ground just so she could stand tall to refute his ridiculous allegation. She may be many things, but being a coward was not one of them.

"You arrogant ass!" She shouted back at him. "How dare you call me a coward!"

"If it bothers you so much, then come back here and tell me to my face instead of trying to slink away from me as fast as you possibly can!" EJ challenged her, not caring one way or another if she was upset by what he had said to her because so tired of playing this fucking back and forth game with her letting him get close to her only to be turned away time and time again.

He swam to the ledge, climbing up on the rocky surface when he reached it, uncaring if he cut himself in the process. He stared back at her as she made her way back, mildly surprised that she hadn't of gone for the safety of the other side to retrieve her clothes before trying to confront him, but then again he guessed he had pissed her off royally and she was going on pure adrenaline instead of planning out her next move against him.

She was tiring out, but she'd be damned if she would let him know it, Sami thought to herself as she swam over to the ledge, trying to be careful as she began to climb up the slick surface, hoping that she wouldn't slip and fall because no matter how mad she was at EJ at the moment she still had to be cautious in her actions so as not to harm her unborn babies.

He saw her pause momentarily and immediately his thoughts went to her safety. What was he thinking trying to provoke her when she was pregnant? When she was the mother to his children, even if she didn't want him to be their father he was and he needed to keep that very important fact in mind.

He reached out a hand to her, half expecting her to scoff at his efforts of trying to help her, and then she surprised him by taking his helping hand, only using it to provide the necessary leverage she needed to secure her footing, then immediately dropping it as soon as she was standing beside him.

She looked at him fiercely, wondering how they could go from one moment of playing in the water to an almost fight all within the space of a few minutes. EJ made her run the entire gamut of emotions when he was around, and usually there was no half way or middle ground for them to find.

"Well I'm here right in your face," Sami snarled, for once her worries of being nude around EJ were nonexistent, there was no way he was getting away with calling her a coward, she just wouldn't stand for it. "Call me a coward again, I dare you!"

"Coward," EJ whispered, his voice sounding sexy as hell even while the word made her blood feel as if it would boil by his saying it yet again.

She brought back her hand to strike at him, only to have him deflect it by grasping her arm. They stood locked in a stare down, both refusing to look away from the other.

He was so masculine, every muscle clearly defined as he stood there before her, their bodies shielded from the waterfall although they could hear the steady roar of the water as it plummeted down just a few inches away from them.

"I'm not a coward," Sami pronounced every syllable plainly wanting EJ to recant what he had just said to her.

"Then stop fighting this, stop fighting us," EJ said, moving her towards the rock wall while he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm married EJ," Sami cried out wearily, wishing she had not taken vows with Lucas, but she had and now her being here with EJ on the island was just proving to her more and more that she had made the wrong decision in marrying Lucas.

"He doesn't love you," EJ said taking his hands and running them down her body, watching her reaction as he touched her. Then he returned his hands to her face, stroking the place where Lucas had hit her, being careful not to cause her any further pain by touching the faint mar of the bruising that was still left upon her face. "Samantha, he wants to control you, belittle you, he wants to make you feel like you are not worthy to be loved unless you do exactly what he wants you to do to suit him. Do you know how badly I want to hurt him for even thinking about hitting you, much less for him to actually do this to you?"

She clutched at his shoulders, afraid she would cry after hearing his words. She wanted to look away from EJ, to escape his piercing stare for she knew if she gave into EJ, she would only want more from him. She had no right to be hoping for things to be different because she was married to another man, not to the one who was the father to these children she miraculously had growing inside her.

"EJ, even if I wanted to…"

He cut her words off before she could complete her sentence, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss, one that was raw and full of untamed emotion. Their tongues clashed as they tasted one another, each one allowing the other to revel in their exploration of one another. Sami's grip on EJ tightened as desire began to flick its tortuous flame of heat within her body.

Yes, she wanted him even if she would probably end up with a broken and tattered heart after everything was said and done. She didn't want to look back on her life years from now and wonder what would have happened if she had only allowed her heart to overrule her mind for a change, so with that thought in mind she decided to see exactly what EJ was trying to tell her about them belonging together.


	9. Chapter 9

Haunted**  
**Chapter 29 

Roman banged on the front door to the DiMera mansion fully knowing he was making a scene as soon as his fists struck the door time and time again. "Open up DiMera!" he shouted as he took out his frustration upon the door.

Suddenly the door opened causing Roman to lose his balance momentarily, but he regained his balance as Rolf exclaimed, "What is this entire unnecessary racket? Do you people not know how to use the doorbell?"

"Let me see Stefano!" Roman pushed past Rolf with Marlena in tow, both determined to see him.

"Stefano has no time to be bothered with your petty concerns," Rolf stated imperiously, trying to halt their progression into the study.

Roman stopped mid-stride and gave Rolf a look that silenced the man and regrettably he allowed them entrance into Stefano's domain.

"I apologize for the intrusion Stefano, it seems these barbarians have no manners at all, hammering on the front door like a pack of rabid wolves," Rolf shrugged his shoulders hating Roman and Marlena had come at a most inopportune time since Stefano and Tony were having a most heated discussion before they had appeared in the doorway.

"Rabid wolves, speak for yourself," Marlena sniffed in disapproval of the men in the room, Roman being the exception of not being on the receiving end of her disdain.

"Ah Marlena, what a pleasant surprise," Stefano walked away from Tony as if he were no longer present in the room and took Marlena by the hand and kissed it before she could yank it away from his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Roman warned coming to stand directly beside Marlena, his anger almost to the boiling point and he hadn't even asked the man for a thing yet.

"Roman, don't you think it a tad bit foolish to come barging into my home and start barking out orders?" Stefano asked with a malicious gleam in his eyes for the man. As much as he loved Marlena, he hated Roman with intense animosity. Those hypocritical Brady's always grated on his nerves to no end.

"Just tell me where she is and we'll both be gone from this godforsaken place," Roman placed his hand possessively on Marlena's arm as if to show Stefano that she was with him for a very specific reason and this was no friendly dropping in visit for them.

"What babbling nonsense are you spouting off today?" Stefano scoffed and turned back to Tony with upraised hands, "Do you have any idea what this imbecile is talking about?"

"No Father, he usually rambles on for quite some time if you let him," Tony rolled his eyes in derision. He really needed to be somewhere else and now with these two characters strolling into the mansion demanding things he doubted he would find his way to take leave anytime soon without further irritating his father.

"Sami, where is she?" Roman asked looking around the room as if his daughter would instantly materialize right before his eyes if he looked closely enough.

"I have no idea where your trouble making daughter Samantha could be," Stefano turned on his heel to go to the bar to pour himself a drink, offering ones to the others in the room, but they all declined.

"Why do I think you're lying," Roman walked around the room anxiously, surely Stefano knew where she was all other leads of finding her had so far left him empty handed.

"I don't really care if you think I am or not," Stefano finished his drink and slammed the glass down forcibly upon one of the tables in the room. "Maybe she is ashamed of how her husband was caught for embezzling money from my son's company. Did that thought ever cross your mind? Samantha may have wanted to leave Salem after discovering how deceitful her husband is since apparently he has resorted to pilfering funds from Mythic!"

"Lucas is innocent until proven guilty," Roman began only to be cut short by Stefano.

"Only the Brady's and Horton's are innocent until proven guilty, the rest of us have to endure your hypocritical demeanor and please don't get me started on how unfairly justice is distributed in this town."

Marlena walked closer to Stefano facing him directly eye to eye, "Stefano, please we are worried about Sami. Tell us what you have done with her. You know she is pregnant with twins."

"Yes, DiMera children, the new generation of my family will be making their grand entrance into the world in a few months time. Oh my dear sweet Marlena, our families will be joined forever," Stefano reached out a hand to touch her face almost causing Roman to have a stroke right before their very eyes.

"You miserable son of a bitch, I warned you," Roman raised his fist to strike Stefano only to have Tony break a glass decanter over his head before he could follow through with his swing. Roman crumpled to the floor in a heap, causing Marlena to instantly rush to his side.

She cradled Roman's head in her lap, checking for vital signs before casting an angry glance in Tony's direction, "Tony, why did you hit him?"

"Father is seriously ill and for Roman to think he could hit him, well let that be a lesson to him, we DiMera's have each other's backs," Tony flicked off a piece of the broken decanter from his shirt sleeve and let the discarded piece fall upon an unconscious Roman. "I must go, thanks for the diversion, I always enjoy taking a Brady down a peg or two."

"Surely you are not going Tony, we have much to discuss," Stefano said as Tony was making his exit.

"I'll be back later, there is something which really needs my attention at the moment," Tony replied cryptically leaving them in the room. As soon as he was able to get out of the room, he took a deep breath, he needed to go to Mythic, first to check with Kate on a few things and then he had a sinking suspicion his brother was mysteriously missing too. If his hunch was right, he was going to make his brother's life a living hell.

_**Haunted  
Chapter 30**_

They swam for a while after they made love, just enjoying each other's company, the afternoon free of worry and concern, for once Sami just let her guard down against EJ and it was almost as if they were best friends again. She had missed his friendship greatly and now they had a chance to recapture it along with something so much more, if she would only allow it to happen.

She was getting tired and swam to where she could stand up on her own again, slowly making her way back to her pile of clothes. EJ was still swimming, his visage more relaxed and happy than she had seen him in quite some time.

She almost hated getting her clothes on, this paradise EJ had shown her this afternoon was perfect and it made her want to be wild and decadent, to enjoy this time with him no matter how limited it may turn out to be. She stopped herself, thinking she didn't want their time together on the island to end and silently chastising herself because she should be trying her best to find a way to escape from here, not wishing she could stay here with him forever.

So lost in thought she didn't realize he had come up behind her until he was whispering in her ear, "Why are you putting on your clothes?"

"EJ, we can't stay here," she shrugged her shoulders, not turning around to face him.

He gently turned her around so she would have to look in his eyes. "You aren't regretting what we did earlier are you?"

She shook her head, a partial lie instantly coming to her to tell him, "No EJ, it's just that I'm tired."

"Sometimes I forget you are pregnant," his face instantly changing as he gave her a look of concern. "Please forgive me for being so inconsiderate."

"You aren't being inconsiderate," Sami reassured him. "In fact you are more kind and considerate than anybody has ever been to me. I'm not used to being treated this way by anyone, especially not from someone that I've not been particularly good to myself."

"Samantha, I'm only treating you the way you should be treated. I love you," he brushed her hair back from her face with his hands, stroking her face gently as he brought her closer to him. Sami met his eyes and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. She moved her fingers into his damp hair; squeezing him closer to her while they kissed. She moaned lightly as his tongue moved against hers, inviting her deeper inside. She accepted his invitation, exploring his mouth in ways her dreams of him had only barely prepared her for because the reality of being with EJ was so much more wonderful each and every time they touched. She instantly responded to him, her heart flooding with emotions she hadn't expected to find with him, ones of respect, caring and love.

The word love brought her back to reality, she was married to Lucas and here she was carrying on with EJ like she was free to be with him and she was not. She had to regain some semblance of composure or she would end up making love to him again right here beside the lagoon. She pulled back away from him and his delightful kisses with a sense of regret, but she had to sort things out carefully before she did something crazy like tell him she loved him too. She was in a no win situation, married to one man, while being in love with another.

"EJ, can we go back? I think I need to get some rest," she said wondering how she could find a way to keep herself from falling more in love with EJ than she already was and knowing she was going to be hard pressed trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Sure sweetheart, let me get my things," EJ turned heading to get his clothes. He didn't want Samantha to overdo things, she did need to rest, he could only imagine the toll of being pregnant with twins would take on her body and they had really exerted themselves this afternoon.

Sami felt her heart break watching him walk to the place where his clothes were, he was so good to her, not getting angry with her even when she said she was tired. Once again her mind flashed to the extreme differences between EJ and Lucas and she found herself wanting to be with EJ instead of her husband.

She needed a plan to make EJ fall out of love with her and fast because her family wouldn't understand her wanting to be with this man at all. Watching him dress and turn back to her with such adoration of his face for her made her want to weep. What in the world was she going to do?

_Haunted__**  
**__Chapter 31_

"Tony how good to see you," Kate leaned forward exposing her cheek for Tony to kiss in greeting when he arrived in her office.

Tony performed the perfunctory kiss even though he really didn't have time for such nonsense. He was on a mission to find out exactly where in the hell was his younger brother. He put on a false smile, one sure to be able to fool Kate and said, "Kate darling, it has been far too long since we've last seen one another."

"I've been up to my ears trying to get Mythic out of this mess," Kate waved her hands over her desk emphasizing the amount of work she had been doing over the past few weeks. Now with Lucas in jail for embezzling funds from Mythic she could almost breathe a sigh of relief. She was cranky from being so overworked by the things which had piled up while she had been doing her best to convince the auditors from the FCC that the co-owners of Mythic had nothing at all to do with the missing funds along with the doctored up financial reports she had masterminded.

"I guess you and EJ have been very busy," Tony commented hoping Kate would provide some kind of clue as to where EJ might be located, he sure hadn't been at the mansion or his search of EJ's apartment provided nothing beyond that he hadn't been there in several days.

"EJ hasn't done a thing!" Kate snorted her disgust over the matter. "Why he hasn't even had the decency to grace us with his presence in the office for the past several days."

"Where has my younger brother been?" Tony asked, surely Kate had to know something, anything that could help him figure out where EJ could be.

"Your guess is as good as mine, in fact I thought he'd be in my office first thing gloating over Lucas had being arrested and yet I haven't seen him at all. Come to think about it, I haven't had to encounter Sami screeching about Lucas being in jail either," Kate pondered these two coincidences of having EJ and Sami both conspicuously absent during a time when Kate was sure Sami would have been by Lucas' side fighting to proclaim his innocence.

"You say you haven't seen Samantha either?" Tony stroked his chin, there was no doubt about it, EJ and Samantha had to be together. Now as to where they were was another story.

"No, it's just weird, it's like both of them just disappeared off the face of the earth entirely," Kate began to get a worried look upon her face, not that she really cared about Sami, but she was Lucas' wife and for her not to even come to see him after he was arrested was even low for her.

"Well I must be going, if you happen to see EJ, please tell him to call me. We really have some important business to discuss," Tony arose from his chair, irritated he didn't have any more information after coming to visit Kate than he had beforehand, but now at least he was certain EJ and Sami were together.

Now he just had to figure out exactly where…

_Haunted__**  
**__Chapter 32_

Sami's heart was so heavy she felt she would burst into tears at any moment as she and EJ made their way back down from the waterfall. He led the way being careful to clear away any debris in the pathway; he was diligent making sure there was nothing that Samantha would accidentally trip up on while they hiked back to his beach house.

Sami knew she was going to have to cause a rift between them; no way would EJ give up on her if he had any hope of having a real relationship with her. She could see it clearly in his eyes while they made love, it was as if he had looked into her own soul and she'd felt the love he had in his heart for her all along. As she thought the traitorous thoughts of trying to make him stop loving her she felt the babies suddenly kick from within harder than they had the other evening while they were together on the beach and she slowed her steps. She exhaled a deep breath over how powerful their movement was, her hand instantly going to her stomach as if her touch could calm their sudden desire to make their presence known to their mother.

EJ heard her gasp and immediately turned around, his face instantly clouded over with concern for her and the babies. He took the few steps necessary to reach her and put his arms around her, allowing her to lean on him. "Sweetheart, are you okay? I shouldn't have made us stay so long at the waterfall this afternoon."

She couldn't answer him as the tears started to flow, only shaking her head in answer to his question. She wanted to say something, anything to make him not be kind to her, but she had longed for this kind of affection from a man, never ever receiving such loving care until EJ came along. Now she had blundered things to a point there was no way she could get out of being married to Lucas without alienating her entire family, the family she had fought so long and hard for to get their assurances of love from them. The Brady's would never accept one of their own truly loved a DiMera, it was unthinkable.

EJ couldn't stand to see her cry, it was something which made him want to protect and love her all the more and when she couldn't answer him; he just picked her up in his arms. Despite her weak protest when she finally found her voice that she could walk he continued to carry her rest of the way to the beach house, his pace never faltering as he held her securely in his arms.

Being in EJ's arms was so comforting Sami began to relax and before they even entered the house, she was fast asleep in his arms. Gingerly he managed to open the door and proceeded up the stairs, never letting her down as she snuggled in the safe confines of his arms. He bypassed her bedroom, he wanted her in his bedroom, what he wanted to be their bedroom from here on out and carefully laid her down on his bed, watching her as she shifted slightly to one side and curled up in dreamlike slumber with a smile on her face despite the lingering tears upon her cheeks.

With painstaking care he took the pad of his thumb and wiped away the residue of her tears from her cheeks. He didn't know if it was exhaustion or something else entirely that had made her start to cry, he looked at her and wondered exactly what was going on with her, but he'd get no answers from her while she slept so he let her be for the moment as he leaned over to kiss her cheek softly before going downstairs to prepare their dinner.

Whatever it was, be it pregnancy hormones or something else entirely he wanted to know. They had come so far together this afternoon that he had no intention of letting her retreat away from him. He only hoped by tonight he would have some kind of answers, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he thought surely after this afternoon she wanted the same thing too. He guessed only time would tell, but he knew he was on borrowed time, it wouldn't be much longer before Samantha had to make a decision to go back to Lucas or stay with him.

_Haunted__**  
**__Chapter 33_

Sami awakened as the smell of something delicious filtered through the air, her appetite spiked considerably since she was over the nauseous bouts of morning sickness she'd endured constantly during her first trimester. She looked around curiously wondering how she had ended up here in her rumpled clothes she had worn earlier this afternoon, this wasn't her bedroom at all, none of the feminine frills adorned this room, and it was all masculine. The realization hit her; she was in EJ's bedroom as she took stock of some of the furnishings her eyes alighted upon from when she had sneaked a peek into his bedroom when he had been out and about on the island without her the day before.

Oh his bed felt heavenly, so comfortable and it was huge! Why she bet it was twice the size of her bed in her bedroom and it had been very roomy all on its own. She wagered she could sleep in this bed for days and never hit the same spot twice unless she decided to do so.

She grabbed a pillow from the bed, hugging it to her body and wondered what it would be like to share this bed with EJ as a blush started to creep upon her face. She shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts after she had already decided on the hike back from the waterfall that she had to make him turn away from her, for him to be the one to reject her. But her heart asked if couldn't she have just one night with him? To give herself fully to him, something she could treasure deep within her heart when she was back in Salem and away from this magical place EJ had brought her. Even if she had pitched an unholy fit about him bringing her here against her will, although that was before she knew how special this place was to him and now she realized it was becoming special to her too.

All she wanted was one night to make love with him, fall asleep in his arms and awake to see him lying beside her, just once. EJ had said it was destiny that had brought them together and all he asked was for her to quit fighting it, so tonight she wouldn't resist the temptation to be his and his alone. She would go freshen up, put on something pretty and show him how much she adored him because sadly tonight would be the only night for them. Tomorrow she would try to find a way to get back to Salem, no matter how much her heart might object to the ideal, she was going to have to keep her resolve to go back to Lucas, even if she would miss being with EJ each and every single day of the rest of her life, at least tonight she would be his, she wouldn't think about tomorrow just yet…

EJ was preparing to wake her when she came down the stairs, she had showered and changed into a flattering sundress, the color of the dress making her eyes light up all the more as she walked toward him. She was so beautiful and he now knew why poets wrote poems because she was the embodiment of sweet womanly essence, there would never be another woman for him, she was all he would ever want until his dying day.

There was something different about her tonight, he could tell it as soon as he looked into her eyes. What it was exactly he couldn't put his finger on at the moment, maybe it was just the way she looked at him in a way he'd never seen her look before and then before he could put a label to it, she turned to look out the French doors, "Can we go outside EJ?"

"Sure," EJ opened the doors for her as the ocean breeze flitted over them while they stood upon the deck together, watching the sun play out the last of its dazzling colors of the day, streaking the sky with ribbons of deep magenta and orange radiating from the sun that was quickly sloping itself toward the ocean's edge.

She leaned back against his chest, loving the way he loosely wrapped his arms around her, not too tightly but secure enough for her to know she was safe within his arms. She felt him place a kiss upon the top of her head and she smiled sadly, this was going to be more difficult than she had originally planned, but she was not going to shed tears tonight, there would be time enough to tears later, tonight she was going to enjoy being with EJ.

"After dinner can we walk along the beach?" she asked softly never taking her eyes off from the mesmerizing view of the sunset.

"Anything you want sweetheart, anything at all," EJ kissed her cheek wishing she would turn and face him again, he knew if he had just a few minutes more he could figure out what the fleeting glance meant that she had given him when she entered the room, but she didn't turn around and he didn't want to pressure her, he just let her lean back against him as they watched the sun go down together.

_Haunted__**  
**__Chapter 34_

"Thank you," she said as the last rays of the sun were leaving the sky, they had watched the sunset together, neither one saying a word, just allowing the beauty of the moment they shared flow over them.

"You don't have to thank me," EJ leaned over some to place a kiss on her neck before turning her around to face him. "I should be thanking you. I've never appreciated a sunset as much as I have this evening with you."

There he went again, saying such sweet things to her, things she would miss later on because she knew he would harden his heart against her when she left. She had no doubt he would hold true to his promise to never bother her again if she made the choice not to be with him after they left the island. It was a sobering thought and her face clouded over when it hit her how little time they had left.

EJ touched her face softly, "What is going on in that mind of yours? You look like you've lost your best friend."

EJ was so insightful seeing things way before she even would acknowledge them to herself. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had considered EJ as her most treasured friend, the one person she could always count on before she had found out that he was a DiMera. He'd been at her side through her most trying times, and he'd never once looked at her with contempt even when she revealed her darkest secrets to him. She'd alienated everyone else at one time or another, but EJ had never allowed her to push him away. He'd always came back for more from her no matter what torments she'd put him through or what headaches she had caused for him.

She shook her head, afraid to reveal her true thoughts of what she planned to do after this night was over, "No, I haven't lost my best friend, I think I finally found him again."

His face broke into an enticing grin and the most amazing fact was that he didn't have a clue as to how devastating handsome he was when he had some kind of devilish thought carousing through his mind or when he chose to cast that incredibly roguish smile he had in his possession her way. She had missed not allowing herself to enjoy and partake in his friendship, her pride had prevented her from acknowledging EJ was her best friend, her confidant, the one who could make her laugh and not take herself so seriously all the time.

Was she really willing to give up all this now when she was finally allowing her heart to open up to him? She had missed being his friend as much as the other aspects of their extremely complicated relationship. Could she really be able to deny the ever present chemistry they seemed to have with one another? Why was she already weak in the knees just from the smile he was giving her?

"I love you Samantha," EJ stated with elation as he impetuously picked her up and swirled her around in his arms, he couldn't believe she was admitting he was her best friend again. Apparently she had missed them being friends as badly as he had when they had been at cross purposes.

She was dizzy from the spinning, but loved it all the same as she started to laugh aloud over his happiness, EJ wasn't afraid to admit his feelings while she had fought against hers for far too long. When he slowed down and brought her back to her feet, she kept her arms linked around his neck, causing him to lean down to look into her eyes.

"I love you too EJ," and then she took the initiative to kiss him before he could say anything else. Her lips capturing his as she felt him pull her closer to him so that she could see how her words affected him, it was like an electric current ran through them both as their kiss deepened.

Would it always be like this Sami wondered as her heart started to race just from kissing him? Then she chastised herself, she wasn't going to get her happily ever after with EJ, she had made the wrong decisions concerning who would be in her life and even if EJ was the father of her unborn children she was married to Lucas. She had chosen to ignore the callings of her heart time and time again just to prove that she could be what her family wanted her to be instead of following her heart. 

But tonight she was his and he was hers and she intended to make the most of it. She was exactly where she wanted to be and with whom she wanted to be with, the man who saw her for what she truly was a woman with imperfections, but one who loved with her whole heart, loved with a fierceness that most men couldn't even comprehend, but she knew he did and returned that emotion to her unashamedly and dared her to go even further. 

"EJ, take me to your room," she said when their lips parted and she could see the desire shining for her within his eyes. 

"Our room," he said kissing the tip of her nose as he lifted her into his arms and they went into the house, their dinner completely forgotten as EJ held onto her tightly, never pausing once until they were there in the bedroom.

EJ placed her on the bed gently and then settled in beside her, he didn't touch her yet, just drank in her beauty as she lay in his bed, the knowledge that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her was a gift he hadn't expected to receive from her. When she reached up to caress his face it was enough to render him speechless, an accomplishment on her part since he usually was able to vocalize what he felt most times.

"Please make love to me EJ," she whispered as she continued to run her fingers softly on his face and then into the thickness of his dark hair. "I want to feel your love for me right here, right now."

"You'll always have my love," EJ replied with a surety that made Sami's heart constrict because she knew better, but for tonight she would have it all. Tonight she truly did belong to EJ and no one else.

Haunted  
Chapter 35

She didn't know what to say to such a declaration of love, she'd never been sure she would have an everlasting love in her life because things just didn't happen that way for Sami Brady. Sure, she'd been in love and had men claim to love her, but they all left her in the end and she couldn't believe EJ wouldn't do the exact same thing too that all the others had done before.

Instead of pondering the shortcomings in her life, she was going to enjoy this night and she began to take the first steps in that direction as she retracted her hands from his hair, slipping them downwards to his broad shoulders and then boldly brought her hands to the front of his shirt as she slowly started to unbutton it. She wanted this, wanted him, but her hands started to shake as she clumsily tried to get to his skin as he watched her curiously.

"Darling, it's okay, we don't have to rush," EJ stilled her shaking hands as he looked into those amazing blue eyes of hers.

"EJ, I just want this to be perfect, for you to know I do care about you," she began trying her best not to let her emotions get her to the point where she couldn't express what she was feeling without crying. So much was riding on her to show EJ that she did love him and he didn't even have an inkling of how much she cared because she had failed to let him know time and time again, her stubbornness and pride somehow always seemed to get her to do things she wished she hadn't when everything was said and done.

"This is perfect," he said as he bent down to kiss her lips softly for a brief second. "For you to tell me you love me was more than I ever hoped for. We can have it all Samantha; everything we've ever wanted is right within our grasp because I can see now that you're willing to take the chance on me and my love for you."

How could it be possible she was finally where she was meant to be in his arms and she couldn't stay? Then the thought was quickly displaced when he looked at her and she could feel the strength of his gaze upon her, he believed in her and suddenly it gave her hope that maybe she could make this crazy thing between them work despite all her misgivings and fears for the future.

She brought his hands to her lips kissing them while wondering what kind of magic they would evoke upon her body. This afternoon their lovemaking had only been a prelude to what tonight could be between them and she was determined to give EJ a night he would never forget and neither would she.

After kissing those amazing hands of his, she then returned to unbutton the rest of his shirt, this time with confidence, baring his chest to her as he helped her by shrugging out of his shirt. She nudged him over to where he was laying on his back, instantly she ran her hands over the planes of his chest and his abs, leaning down to give him kisses upon his torso.

"You're beautiful," she whispered in between kisses, her long hair streaming down all around him, trailing in the wake of her minute kisses, never lingering in one spot for too long.

He took his hands to her chin to lift up her face so their eyes could meet, "Sweetheart men are not beautiful."

"You are," she said with an authority in her tone that would not allow him to disagree with her. She could get lost learning each and every delicious contour of his body and never get bored.

The strap on her sundress slipped and she didn't bother to bring it back up, so EJ took it as in invitation for him to start to do some exploring of his own with her. He tugged on the material a bit causing it to fall further down her arm.

"My turn," he said, gently moving her so that now she lay down on the bed beneath him as he began to kiss her neck, then the exposed shoulder before pushing the other strap down on the other side causing her breasts that were trapped beneath the material of her sundress press enticing taunt against the restraining fabric.

She still had on all her clothes and she was already burning up for him and his touch and gave him a groan of appreciation when he reached back behind her to unzip her dress then pushing away the material of the dress away from her breasts which were even bigger now that she was pregnant.

It was a sobering thought that she was carrying his children inside her, he wanted to be gentle with her, but he wanted her so badly it would be difficult to curb his appetite for her. She was like an exotic flower he mused as he flicked his gaze up to her, watching her as she strained to keep her eagerness in wanting him to take her as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"EJ, please," she said, her chest rising and falling in the hopes that he would take her breasts into his mouth to suckle her, her nipples already pebbling up in excitement and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"What do you want me to do first sweetheart? I'll do anything you want, and for as long as you want me to," his voice dripped sexily as he managed to rid her completely off her sundress, now the only thing she had on was a scant pair of black lace panties, barely enough material to cover the place he wanted to explore the most.

"As hard as I want?" she asked in response loving how his eyes lit up mischievously over the prospect. 

"Are you sure it won't hurt the babies?" he paused to ask, not wanting to do anything that could harm them or their mother.

"EJ my hormones are raging all over the place and believe me what we are about to do won't hurt them at all, you on the other hand I'm going to seriously hurt if you don't get on with it," Sami arched her eyebrow as she took matters into her own hands by ridding herself of her panties.

"I think I like these raging hormones," EJ teased her and started to touch her until she shook her head. "What? You just said for me to get on with it."

"I'm naked," she said simply.

"A fact I am well aware of and intend to take full advantage of my dear," EJ said as she placed a hand against his bare chest.

"The pants have to go," Sami pointed in his direction.

"You're just wanting to see if I go commando or not aren't you?" EJ teased as they both started to laugh with one another.

"When we first got here, you didn't seem to want to wear clothes, and now you're going all prudish on me," Sami gave him a mock pout, pushing out her lips to exaggerate her point.

"I'm no prude darling, of that much you can be assured," EJ stated proudly as he got up from the bed and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor to reveal he wore nothing underneath.

"Good because I'm in no mood for anything remotely shy or inhibited tonight," she said, giving him a through look from head to toe as she licked her lips.

"I aim to please mam'," he responded in an imitated southern accent that caused her to start giggling as soon as she rose up on her knees to pull him back on the bed with her.

"I know exactly where you need to aim too," she said laughing as they fell down on the bed together and began to make love with one another.

Haunted fanfic banner made by Amy-thank you so much!

_**Haunted  
Chapter 36**_

This was right, Sami thought as they laughed with one another and then their laughter died and when EJ looked her in the eyes she finally knew what it felt like to be loved completely for who she truly was, not some facsimile of what some man wanted her to be, but just her, Samantha Gene Brady. It was a heady feeling; one that she was not accustomed to feeling, for once she didn't have to use tactics or machinations to get what she wanted, all she had to be was herself.

She felt one of his hands start to travel down her back, cradling her soft body against his hard form as he pressed her to lie back upon the bed. Then he pushed up on his arms and just looked at her, ready and waiting for him and his heart felt like it would burst from all the love which kept growing inside of him for her, this woman he loved with a wholeness that overtook his entire being.

"EJ, what are you doing?" she asked as he continued to look at her, making no move to touch her just yet even though his gaze was enough to send her on the edge.

"Looking at the woman I love," EJ said with a reverence in his tone that made her heart beat even faster. She wanted to tear her eyes away from his gaze, but when she tried to avert her eyes he gently traced the side of her face with his fingers, bringing her eyes back to his. "Darling I do love you and I want this night to be the first of a lifetime of nights of us being together."

Sudden pain pierced her heart over hearing those words from EJ. It almost made her want to tell him to stop, she couldn't play this charade with him, allowing him to think they would be together forever because happily ever after for them just wasn't in the cards. Then before she could say anything to tell him the truth he leaned down and kissed her with such loving tenderness her good intentions of being completely honest with EJ flew out the window as quickly as the flames of desire sprung up between them. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his dark hair as he kissed her deeply.

Sami felt his lips part from hers after he dropped one more soft and sweet kiss upon her lips. He moved his lips to her cheek, lightly trailing kisses upon her face as he moved his fingers over her shoulder, moving along her side to stop at her waist, shifting her against him closer as his body covered hers.

As soon as she felt the hot contact of his skin next to hers, her breath caught in her throat, her senses coming alive with a vividness that overshadowed everything making it seem as if they were the only two people in the world. EJ moved his fingers back to her cheek, gently stroking her soft skin as if he were trying to memorize every angle and contour of her face. Sami in turn did the same, she would need to entrench every single second and detail into her heart if she were to be able to go on afterwards because she knew with a certainty this man would be the only one to ever love her in this way.

Sami slowly felt her resolve slipping away to go ahead with this crazy plan of hers for only one night with EJ as every gentle move of his mouth over hers began to show her the futility of her inane plan. She hadn't meant for him to gain such leverage with her. In fact, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk away from him and his love because to do that would be like trying to deny what she was feeling in her heart.

She moved her hand over his shoulders, feeling the cords of muscles in those broad planes learning his subtle strength as his body hovered over hers, not joining them together just yet. For the moment he seemed to be content with the simple love conveyed in their kisses and their gentle touches.

Their lips parted for a moment while EJ gazed down into her eyes once again. He moved the pad of his thumb over her slightly swollen lower lip as he stared into her eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before whispering with a smile that melted her heart completely, "I knew you would finally feel it too. We're soul mates Samantha, we are bound together for eternity and when people try to tear us apart we'll just keep coming back to one another."

The tears did come them as much as she tried to hold them back, "EJ, you don't know what you are saying; I'm only going to bring you heartache. You deserve so much better than me."

EJ shook his head and kissed her tears away, the saltiness of them tingeing his lips, "You are worth more than you will ever give yourself credit for my darling angel and I plan to show you each and every day how much. I love you and I love our children. I can't wait until they come into this world. Samantha the world is ours for the taking and our children are going to know how much we both love them. Can't you just see how wonderful our future together will be?"

Sami didn't want to see it, she had fought against this from the start, but when EJ painted the picture of them with his sweet words, she could see them together, raising their children, living a life of love and happiness together as a family. "EJ, no matter what happens, just know that I do love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile, not realizing her words meant something entirely different than what he hoped for, while he was dreaming of their future together Sami was trying to keep her heart from breaking over what might never be and she pulled him closer to her so they could consummate their love for one another.

The first rays of the new day were dawning as Sami watched EJ sleep, god he was beautiful she thought again as she feasted her eyes upon his body. She wondered what their children would look like when they were born, what features of each of them would be melded together in their sweet babies.

She felt him shift slightly in his sleep and didn't want to disturb his slumber; they had been up most of the night making love to one another. It was a glorious night one she would never ever forget. Her thoughts of the future made her not be able to rest, she only finding scant minutes of sleep herself as her mind continued to ponder what she should do. Her heart wanted her to stay with EJ, but could she let her family down again?

Carefully she extracted herself from the bed, not wanting to wake EJ just yet; she would come back in a little while. Right now she needed some time to think; a few minutes away from him because when she was with him her thoughts screamed out that she couldn't even think about a future without him by her side.

She grabbed some clothes to wear from her bedroom, wanting to go to the beach, maybe looking out over the ocean could help bring some sense of clarity to this situation. Despite her misgivings upon their arrival she saw now EJ was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, one she hadn't fully considered in her haste to gain her family's approval of her. 

The sand felt good beneath her bare toes as she walked to the ocean's edge, the majesty of the morning making the beach come alive with a wonderful mixture of colors and sounds as she settled down upon the sand.

Her mind replayed his words of the night before when EJ had declared they were soul mates, and when she had searched his eyes, hoping she could somehow summon up enough courage to fight herself and his declarations, she'd only found the warmth of his love erasing any thoughts she may have had for resistance. She knew now that she would have to find a way to get out of her marriage to Lucas. She would do everything in her power to make her family understand that she did love EJ DiMera despite all the bad blood between their two families. Why just the miracle of having his babies was proof enough that somehow they could make this relationship work.

She felt a peace and calmness flood over her as she realized without a doubt her heart belonged to EJ, not Lucas. It would be difficult, but she would be able to face whatever came her way. EJ's love was teaching her she could do whatever she had to do to fight for her family; one that included not excluded EJ. She wasn't going to hide in the shadows anymore; she was going to be who she was and not ignore the calling of her heart ever again.

Her decision made, she smiled thinking she'd go back to the beach house in a minute, get EJ to come outside with her so they could play in the ocean together before breakfast and they could enjoy each other all day as they would start making plans for their future together. The sun made her feel sleepy and with her new positive attitude about their future she fell asleep on the beach.

EJ awoke instantly reaching for Samantha, only to find her gone. He frowned slightly wondering where she could possibly be as he sat up in bed, the sheet falling from him as he got up and began to call her name.

He pulled on some shorts, maybe she had gone outside and hadn't wanted to wake him, but he wished that she would have because he wanted to see her beautiful face again. Last night had been incredible, beyond his wildest expectations of how it could be between them as they had went from one end of the spectrum to the other, tender love making one moment to fierce and passionate the next.

He smiled thinking they would never have a boring sex life with one another, Samantha brought about emotions in him he had never even contemplated before she entered his life and now they would have a lifetime together to explore all these feelings. He was one lucky man indeed.

"There she is," Tony's voice was condescending, but Roman could deal with it, since the man had been telling the truth about where his daughter was as he and Marlena walked side by side on the beach after Tony had landed the small airplane.

While Roman and Marlena had both been skeptical when Tony had come to them later on telling them that his brother must have went through with his plan to kidnap Sami they decided they needed to check out this crazy theory of Tony's since it was evident both Sami and EJ were nowhere to be found in Salem.

"Sami," Roman's voice echoed in her dreams, as she tried to rouse herself out of her dreams of she and EJ playing with their babies together. "Sami, are you okay?"

She felt someone shaking her awake, taking her away from what had to be one of the sweetest dreams she had ever had in her life making her feel disoriented when she opened her eyes and saw her parents kneeling beside her.

"Oh my goodness, sweetie girl, you are all right," Marlena threw her arms around Sami gathering her up into a tight hug as Sami tried to focus, surely she was dreaming, only she and EJ were on the island.

"Mom," Sami said in a questioning voice, not believing she was really there before her as Roman was on the other side of her.

"Yes, we're here. We found you," Marlena's voice was reassuring as if trying to help Sami stay calm, but Sami wasn't afraid, she was right where she needed to be with EJ.

"Don't worry peanut, we're going to get you out of here and away from all these crazy DiMera's," Roman vowed as Tony rolled his eyes over Roman's dramatics. These Brady's really were quite clannish, he never had understood their fanaticism they seemed to share in regards to family.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Sami asked, the reality still not fully sinking in that her parents really were here on the island.

EJ walked along the beach, thinking his eyes must be playing tricks upon him as he thought he saw a group of people at the edge of the beach, there was no way anyone else could be here, he'd made sure that no one had known his plans when he left the states with Samantha. He picked up his pace, hoping this was just some sort of bizarre mirage and he couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing.

No way was Tony, Roman and Marlena standing beside what looked like a very shaken Samantha, as he moved closer he knew it wasn't a mirage, but god how he wished he was wrong, sadly he knew his eyes weren't deceiving him, it was them as plain as day.

"Your mother and I have come to take you home," Roman explained as Sami's eyes filled with tears, ones he assumed were of relief coming from his daughter. "Now don't you cry, you're safe with us," he pulled her into a hug as they were now all standing with Tony off to the side slightly away from them as if taking in the scene before him with great interest which even sparked more when he saw his brother heading towards them, the look upon EJ's face was priceless as he could see him trying to gauge exactly what was taking place.

"There you are little brother," Tony's voice boomed when EJ was close enough to hear them. "Looks like your little plan to kidnap Samantha has failed miserably."

All four of them turned to face EJ, each of their faces held a different visage upon them, but EJ only had eyes for Samantha, his eyes searching hers for an answer as he stood facing the lot of them.

Roman left Sami's side, anger spewing out of every fiber of his being as he beheld the man he thought was responsible for causing harm to come to his daughter and unborn grandchildren. "EJ DiMera, you are under arrest for kidnapping."

"You have no jurisdiction here Roman," EJ said haughtily before he thought better of it, knowing how much stock Samantha put into her father's opinion, wishing he could take back the words when he saw the look upon her face when he spoke to her father in such a tone of voice.

"You're not going to get away with doing this you sorry son of a bitch," Roman stated tightly, intent upon arresting EJ whether or not they were in the states, he'd take him in dead or alive, no way was he ever going to hurt Sami again.

"Daddy, it's not what you think," Sami began, only to have Marlena shush her.

"Sami you don't have to pretend any longer, we know EJ took you from Salem by force, no way you would go willing with a DiMera anywhere, the entire lot of them are nothing but pure evil," Marlena claimed, wrapping her arm possessively around her daughter as she wanted to show EJ a united front against him.

EJ looked at Samantha, surely she would tell them differently, even if he had taken her here to the island without her permission after all they had shared together she would tell them all that she loved him, just like she had last night when she had lain in his arms.

Sami bit her bottom lip, wanting to shout out the truth she did love EJ, but she was afraid to lose her parent's love too, something she had fought long and hard to obtain once more after all the crazy stunts she had done to drive them and their love for her away. Maybe it was better this way, her choice made for her by the sudden appearance of her parents, maybe this was fate intervening showing her that no matter how hard they tried, their love and relationship would not be able to be accepted by either side of their family.

So she didn't say a word in his defense and hung her head down, afraid to look him in the eye as she let her mother lead her off and away from the one man she truly loved, EJ DiMera.

Haunted fanfic banner made by Amy-thank you so much!

_Haunted __**  
**__Chapter 37_

EJ watched Samantha being led away by her mother and his heart sank, how could she walk away from what they had with one another, especially after last night? There was no way he could have been wrong about her feelings, she said she loved him, he could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at him, the way she touched him, responded to his touch, he wasn't delusional.

Then it hit him, either he would let her walk off away from him and his declarations of love for her proving that once again she and her love was not worth fighting for or he could go after her, stand his ground and fight with her and their babies with everything he had in him. As she walked further down the beach, he knew which decision he would make.

So with Roman and Tony standing there contemplating what his next move would be he chose to go after her, he didn't give a damn what the rest of them thought about him, he could live without their approval, but he knew that he couldn't survive without Samantha's love.

Sami was shaking as she and Marlena walked down the beach, her mother offering up words of comfort to calm her tears thinking her daughter was only crying because she was happy they had found her.

"Sami, you and these babies will be fine," Marlena patted her arm as they continued to walk, Sami now seeing Tony's plane up ahead in the distance. "I know you must have endured a scary few days wondering exactly what EJ was going to do to you, but you don't have to cry anymore, you are safe and sound with us. We won't let him get near you ever again. I don't care if he is the father of these babies, we'll make sure he can't see them after this outrageous stunt he tried to pull."

The thought of never seeing EJ or allowing him access to his children stopped Sami in her tracks. She couldn't let her mother dictate her life anymore than when Sami had tried to halt Marlena and John from being together and loving one another.

"Mom, I'm not going to keep EJ from his children," Sami said in a quiet voice, realizing even if she could do this, she didn't want to, she wanted EJ to be a part of their children's lives and part of hers too. For once she was going to follow her heart, even if it meant taking that scary leap of faith she wasn't sure she had in her to do, but she was going to give it a try.

Marlena looked at Sami as if she had lost her mind, "Sami you can't be serious, if EJ gets around these babies, there is a huge chance he will try to take them from you."

"EJ isn't like that, he loves these babies," Sami rubbed her baby bump lovingly, these babies growing inside her belonged to them both and they deserved to have their mother's and father's presence in their lives.

"DiMera's don't know how to love anyone," Marlena shot back to Sami, thinking her daughter must be under the influence of some kind of drug.

"EJ loves these babies and he loves me," Sami stressed, hating to see the distraught look on her mother's face, but knowing it was necessary if she was going to get through to her and make her see that she knew EJ's heart, "and for once I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I love him too and if you want to be a part of our lives you're going to have to accept him."

"I can't do that," Marlena shook her head, this couldn't be Sami talking, EJ must have put some kind of mind altering device into her, the Brady's and DiMera's were sworn enemies. Sami would not go to him willingly, she just wouldn't.

"If you don't then I'll have to learn to live without you," Sami wiped a tear from her cheek and then straightened her shoulders. "I love you mom, but I have to follow my heart, just like you did when you chose John even though you knew it would break up our family."

At the mention of John's name, Marlena's countenance changed, "Sami, what you think you have with EJ can't be the same as what I have with John."

"Mom, I can either choose to stay with the man everyone approves of for me and be miserable or I can choose to be with the man who makes me happy, my heart starts to beat faster whenever he walks into a room. EJ loves me for who I am, not for who he wants me to be. Mom I thought you of all people would understand even if everyone else thinks I'm completely crazy for wanting to be with EJ."

Marlena could see it, the determination in her daughter's eyes and for once felt a kinship she hadn't felt with her in the years after her decision to go be with John, "Oh my goodness, you really do love him don't you?"

"With all my heart," Sami said as her mother pulled her into a fierce hug, both crying together as they could finally understand one another completely.

Which was where EJ found them, hugging one another, he had been so sure to follow her, but what if she rejected him again? He had promised Samantha if she chose to leave him after their time together on the island that he would leave her alone, never to bother her again. Maybe he should keep true to his word and do just that and was about to turn away when she saw him standing there a few feet away allowing them a moment of privacy.

Sami pulled away from Marlena, "I love you Mom."

"Are you sure about this?" Marlena asked as she looked over at EJ tentatively, she had so many reservations about her daughter wanting to be with this man.

Sami smiled a smile to her mother, grasping her hand for a second to squeeze it reassuringly, "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Okay," Marlena tried to smile while holding back the tears, "then go to him."

"I am," Sami kissed her mother's cheek and then turned to go back to EJ.  
He stood there, not knowing exactly what Samantha was going to do, but praying she was coming back to him, he didn't want to imagine a life without her and the children in it. The vision was too bleak for him to bear, much less try to contemplate.

"You came after me," was all she said as she looked into those eyes, ones that were not sure of what she was going to do, but she had to let him know despite their rocky start here on the island this was where she wanted to be with him and no one else.

"I did," he replied hoping this wasn't going to be goodbye; he would lose his mind if he didn't have her in his life.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak up back there earlier," she looked down at the sand, ashamed of her own actions, she didn't want to hurt EJ, she wanted to love and be loved by him instead.

"It's okay, I understand, you want to go back with them. I won't force you to stay," EJ's voice was resolute even though his heart was breaking. He guessed this was what true love was, his loving Samantha enough to let her go.

Tony and Roman finally caught up with them with Roman trying to barge in between Sami and EJ until Marlena pulled him away and beside her.

"Doc, what in da hell is going on?" Roman eyed EJ suspiciously, he didn't trust that bastard with Sami for one second and now Marlena was trying to give them a few moments alone.

"Roman, Sami isn't coming back with us," Marlena took him by the hand, trying to put more distance in between the couple and them.

"Sure she is and I'm going to take EJ straight to jail when we arrive in Salem," Roman looked at Marlena like she had lost her mind completely when she shook her head in response.

"She wants to stay Roman," Marlena said softly, watching the confusion come over her former husband's face at her words.

"She can't want to stay with that psychopath; he's a DiMera for god's sake!"

"She loves him Roman," Marlena stated simply.

"Has she lost her mind?" Roman looked back to where Sami and EJ stood thinking all the women in his family was slightly crazy if they chose men who didn't truly deserve them and their love.

"No, she's lost her heart," Marlena said pulling Roman further away from them knowing Sami would talk to her father sometime later, right now she had to patch things up with EJ. "Come on Roman, we're not needed or wanted here. She'll be back to Salem soon, even if it is just to tie up some loose ends there."

"Marlena you can't be serious, you're going to let her stay here?"

"She's a grown woman, a woman I may add who is carrying that man's children whether we like it or not."

"I don't like it, not one damn bit," Roman tried to tug his hand away from Marlena's, but she wouldn't let it go.

"It doesn't matter what we want, we have to let her decide what's best for her on her own, without out interference."

Roman hung his head, knowing Marlena's words were true, but it hurt all the same just as if he were watching his daughter want to be with that damned DiMera like seeing Marlena choose John instead of him once more. Then he felt a spark of hope, if John didn't come out of this coma he was currently in, maybe just maybe he'd had another shot with Marlena, god knew he had waited a very long time for just a chance so he decided to walk away with her back to Tony's plane even with Tony arguing with them both that they needed to drag Samantha away with them and from EJ. They would not listen to Tony's ranting and ravings with Roman adding if Tony didn't get back on board within the next ten minutes they'd highjack his plane and leave him there with his brother who didn't seem to anxious to have him stay there as a guest.

"Looks like they are leaving," EJ said pointing in the direction of Tony's plane, noting Tony was upset about something even though he couldn't quite make out exactly what he was saying to Roman and Marlena.

"I know," Sami said itching to reach out and touch EJ, but not completely sure he still wanted her to do so.

"Aren't you going with them?" EJ asked quietly, already starting to feel the pangs of missing her even though she hadn't left yet.

Sami shook her head, "No, I'm staying here, with you."

"I thought…"

She cut off his words as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a soul searing kiss.

"Do you mind my staying?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" EJ asked still not completely convinced Samantha wouldn't run to the plane before it took off even though he could hear the engine's starting to turn signaling that they would be taking off from the island very soon.

"I love you EJ, I don't want to go anywhere unless it is with you," Sami took him by the hand and placed it on her stomach, resting it where he could feel the babies. "We want to be here with you, all three of us."

The smile that broke out on his face was so breathtaking it made Sami love him all the more.

"I love you Samantha, I love you so much, please don't ever scare me like that ever again," EJ pulled her into a tight hug never wanting to let her go.

"I won't," she held on as tightly as he held onto her.

"So we're going to do this? We're going to be together?"

"Well I have to go back to Salem sometime," Sami said with a sigh, "but only to get a divorce from Lucas. I can't stay married to him anymore, not when my heart belongs to you."

"After that happens, then what?" EJ asked trying to figure out what Samantha had in store for him if she was going to divorce Lucas which was the best news he had heard in a long time beyond having Samantha finally admit her love for him.

"I was hoping we could come back here at least for our honeymoon, if not longer," Sami said with a smile.

"Honeymoon eh? Are we getting married?" EJ asked his heart filling even more for this incredible woman that stood before him than he actually thought was possible.

"Yes, that is if you'll have me. EJ DiMera, will you marry me?" Sami thought why not ask him, she wanted to be married to EJ before the babies were born and hopefully it wouldn't take much to be free from Lucas after she was going to tell Mickey all about Lucas drinking and hitting her. She had no doubt it would be a rough couple of months ahead, but if she had EJ, she could get through them and who knew maybe one day she and Lucas could be friends again, like her mom and her dad.

"I think I'm supposed to ask you," EJ said starting to tease her as he lifted her off her feet and into his arms.

"Well you better ask because these babies are going to be born in a few months and I think they would want to have their daddy's last name," Sami linked her arms around his neck as EJ began to take her up the beach and back to the house. "Plus I want to wake up in your arms every morning."

"You could have done that this morning," EJ reminded her as he let her down and they continued to walk up the beach hand and hand.

"Well there is always tomorrow morning," Sami teased, "unless you want me to flag down the plane. I'm sure Tony is fuming right now because my parents made him leave with them instead of dragging me kicking and screaming away from you."

"Kind of sounds like when I brought you here," EJ tapped her on the nose, "or was that another vixen who swore to get off this island?"

"Guess you've won me over," Sami said and then stopped, "unless you don't want to marry me. Is that what it is EJ? Do you not want to marry me because while the notion of us living in sin is quite tempting I still want the twins to know that we are committed to one another?"

"No darling, I want to marry you," EJ kept Sami from starting another round of hysterics with him, right now all he wanted to do was make love to her all day and night because she really was staying.

"Took you long enough to answer my question," Sami pouted her lips at him which made such an attractive pose to have EJ kiss the pout away.

"I love you," EJ said with a laugh, at least life with Samantha was always going to be full of drama, he was sure he wasn't going to get bored with her ever.

"I love you too, now take me back to bed before these hormones of mine go all kinds of whacky again," Sami demanded as EJ took her by the hand and led her back into the beach house both happy that they would be starting their lives together instead of apart. And while they knew the feud may go on between their families, they were going to show them all how true love could turn your life upside down and around bringing you to a place you never even dreamed possible could exist. Especially with the new generation of children that would soon come into the world.

_The End_

_Epilogue_

"The prince was determined they would be together one day, even when the fair maiden wasn't so sure," Sami told the story to her children, both deeply immersed in the latest story their mother was telling. Neither one of them paying much attention when their father slipped quietly into the room and moved in behind them.

"Did they finally get together mommy?" Allie asked her sweet voice full of wonder, her mother always told them the best stories when they came to visit the island, it was their favorite time of year when they could all come for a vacation.

"Did the prince kick his brother's tail for trying to cause trouble?" Johnny asked always wanted to know about the fights instead of the mushy love and kisses his mom loved to talk about during story time.

"Yes, they showed their families that true love made anything possible, anything at all," EJ added as he scooped both giggling children up into his arms and kissing their beautiful mother on the forehead.

Sami smiled at EJ, whenever he entered the room it never seemed to fail, her heart rate picked up. She had blossomed with his love and loved him in return, her life turning out even better than she could have ever dreamed.


End file.
